Changes
by Alleycat0011
Summary: How does matt go forward after finally dumping Maxie? What happens when a new girl comes into town and catches his eye? What about Liz? This is going to on going...All reviews are welcome. let me know what you think. Liz, Matt, Jason, Scrubs,OC etc.
1. Chapter 1

So This is new for me. I am going to write this adding an entirely new character. I look forward to making this character grow. This story is going to have a little bit of everything. Please let me know what you think. All reviews are welcome.

* * *

><p>Matt was sitting outside Kelly's thinking of the million ways to break things off with Maxie. It was all he thought about lately. She was just too much for him to handle. He didn't think there was anyone that could really handle Maxie. She was overwhelming and annoying and selfish. Everything he really didn't want to be a part of. He used to love being around Maxie all the time. He used to love listening to her go on and on about nothing important to normal people. She really only cared about what was important to her.<p>

He sighed as he took out his phone and texted Maxie to meet him at the docks in an hour. He was just so over it. He needed to end this before their relationship became even more ridiculous than it already was. His thoughts turned to Elizabeth. She was the one person he talked openly about how he really felt for Maxie, and she was always so honest and understanding despite the fact that she could not stand Maxie.

He thought of their brief kiss on the boat before all hell broke loose. He thought of how she had almost died so many times, but had managed to fight her way back. He also thought about the way she had acted when she saw Jason. That had opened his eyes to the reality of her relationship with Jason. She had shared more than just a child with him, and it was written on her face in her moment of weakness. He also remembered the way that Jason had reacted to seeing her. The tenderness he did not know the mob enforcer even possessed. He had never seen Jason look at Sam the way he had looked at Elizabeth.

Their history was long and enduring. He knew that eventually they would find their way back to each other. He had felt jealous of that, and wanted to feel that way for someone. He wanted to love someone so completely that it would radiate from within him. He didn't have that with Maxie, and he would never have it with Liz. As much as he wanted to find out what was there, he could not compete with Jason. No man could.

He looked up and was shocked out of his reverie when he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was like nothing he had ever seen before. Her thick cherry-brown hair shone in the sunlight and reached just barely to her chin. She had light freckles scattered all over her nose and cheeks just under her eyes. She was probably about 5'5 and voluptuous. She was curvy and stunning in all black. She seemed unaware of just how beautiful she was. She had no air of arrogance about her as she distractedly walked towards him.

Maxie was completely forgotten about in the few seconds that he had laid eyes on her. She was walking towards him slowly as if the whole world was in slow motion. He wanted to say something to her, but he was so caught up in watching her that she just kept walking without ever looking at him. Once she was gone, he had a mission. Once this thing was over between him and Maxie he would find that woman and find out who she was.

His phone vibrating on the table jolted him back to reality, and he saw that Maxie had agreed to meet him. His day was about to get even more interesting.

An hour later he found himself standing on the docks waiting for Maxie when he saw her again. She was still just as he remembered her even though it had only an hour ago that he had seen her. He let his eyes take her in again, all of her. She was wearing the simplest of outfits, but she was breathtaking in it. She wore black tight pants with a black lacy tank top. She was clearly uninterested in clothes even though they looked expensive. Her shoes are what gave her the height that he thought she had. She was probably less than 5'2. She was amazing to look at.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Maxie tapped his shoulder from behind. He turned to see the petite blond looking like she wanted to be anywhere but here. She always had that look when it came to him. He wanted to do this quick like a Band-Aid.

"What's up, Matt? I have things to do," she asked impatiently as she typed away on her Blackberry.

He sighed, "Maxie, I can't do this anymore. I can't be so far down on someone's list if I am going to be their significant other. It just doesn't work well for me. So I think we should just end this."

Her head snapped up, "Are you crazy? We have the perfect situation. We come and go as we please. We spend time together when we want to. I don't see how that is a problem."

"It is a problem. It's a big problem for me. I am tired of you going off all the time when we are in the middle of doing something. We go out to dinner, and something happens and poof you are gone. You go off with Spinelli or you go off to something for Kate. I am just done. I want more than that, and you can't give it to me."

"Is this because of Elizabeth?" she demanded almost stamping her foot.

"It has nothing to do with her. Elizabeth is my friend, nothing more. This is about us. You and I are just not going to work out, and I want to stop pretending that we are. It's ridiculous."

"Ridiculous? Really, you think I am ridiculous now. Wow, I am glad you are telling me this now."

"I didn't say you were ridiculous. I was saying that pretending our relationship is anything other than a joke is ridiculous. I am sorry. I don't want to hurt you, but I just can't keep this up anymore. So it's over. Done."

She glared at him, "Fine, whatever. I was thinking about breaking up with you anyways."

"Sure, was that before or after the woman behind the man article came out?" he smirked.

"Oh, shut up, Matt. Just remember that this is your decision, and I will not be here when you realize you made a mistake."

"Don't hold your breath," he muttered as she stomped away in her best high-heeled manner.

He let a breath in relief and turned to find that the girl was gone.

"Damn," he said under his breath and he took off in the direction he thought she might have gone.

He never found her though he roamed around all over looking for her. He finally gave up, and went to the hospital to check on Liz. He thought about the girl all the way up to Liz's floor. He couldn't wait to tell Liz about breaking up with Maxie. That should help her feel better, no doubt. He walked off the elevator thinking about the mystery woman again. Who was she?

_Karisma (Matt's Mystery Woman)_

So this was Port Charles? It seemed dirty and grimy, but she wasn't used to city life. She was from the south and there weren't factories and shipyards where she grew up. She didn't want to draw attention to herself so she kept her head down and didn't look at anyone. It wasn't that Port Charles was that big of a place by normal standards, but from the "village" that she grew up in it might as well have been a metropolis.

She moved here just out of college after landing a job at _Crimson_ as a 2nd assistant to Kate Howard. She knew she wasn't the most fashionable girl, but she knew fashion. She knew what was what, and she had worked hard to get this position. She had sent in letters of recommendations. She had found Kate in New York City a few times just to get her to talk to her about the job. She knew Kate was a monster to work for, but she would do it. She wanted this.

She thumbed through her IPhone as she walked the streets of Port Charles, and wondered why Kate Howard would chose to have her magazine here and not in New York City. Granted, NYC was only a couple hours away, but still. Why here? What was so special about this place?

As she walked past a brownstone restaurant called Kelly's, she noticed a guy sitting outside looking disturbed and confused. She was shocked at how cute he was. Maybe this town wasn't so bad after all. Her attention was brought back to her phone when she got a message from her mother. She continued to keep walking around after she messaged her mother back.

She somehow wound up at some docks. This place didn't seem like it should be the home to one of the most influential fashion magazines out there. Docks? Really? The docks were eerie to be around. The water was so dark and she could smell the salt water in the air. The salty air was mixed with smell of something burning. She couldn't quite put a name to what the other smell was, but she could guess it was probably something killing the ozone.

She ran her fingers through her short hair, and looked back down at her phone. She had been walking around this place for hours, and she was ready to find her hotel. She looked around to get her bearings when she saw the cute guy coming onto the piers. She looked back down at her phone so he wouldn't think she was staring at him. She heard a not so masculine voice suddenly and she looked up to see him talking heatedly with a small, fashionably dressed, blonde girl.

She watched for a few minutes, and realized it was not a conversation she wanted to be around. It looked like they were arguing, and they should have their privacy. In her old town, she hated that everyone seemed to know your business before you did, and she wasn't going to start off on the wrong foot here. She turned around and headed back towards her hotel. She was staying at the same place the magazine was published at, The Metro Court.

It was the fanciest place she had ever stayed in, and it was costing a pretty penny. She was going to have to find somewhere cheap to live if she was going to stay here. She unlocked her door and went inside. She was not used to being alone like this. She had grown up in a house with three older brothers and 3 older sisters with her being the youngest of seven. She was never alone. She had had roommates all through college, and now she was completely alone.

Part of her relished it because it gave her time to think and plan what her next moves were going to be without some there to constantly give her their unwanted opinion. Then she got lonely so easily with no one to talk to. It was a double edged sword this being alone thing. She hoped she could make friends. She started work on Monday and it was only Thursday. She should make an effort before then to at least meet some new people.

She sighed and sat down on her bed. She was a friendly person before, but things that had transpired in the last year had made it difficult for her to want to get close to people. The things that had happened were the reason she had moved to a whole new area. She needed a fresh start away from all her problems hoping they would not follow her here.

_Matt_

Standing outside Liz's hospital room, he contemplated what he was going to do now to find that girl. Liz would help him since it would keep him away from Maxie, and he wouldn't be pursuing her anymore. Not that the thought had completely left his mind. He was interested in Liz, but he knew he did not stand a chance. She had too much unfinished business with Jason I'll kill you with one look Morgan, but Jason was married now to Sam. That match seemed to work more than Elizabeth and Jason. She seemed too sweet for Jason. Sam was rough around the edges and she knew how to handle a gun.

Elizabeth was meant to be protected and free to do what she wanted. She could never have been free if she stayed with Jason and have bodyguards following her where ever she went. That just wasn't something that would make her happy, in his opinion, but what did he know.

As he turned the door handle to go in, he could already hear the machines beeping normally and the silence that came in between each beep. He saw that she was looking off into space like she was just thinking about nothing and everything at once. He knew when she had that look she was deeply troubled by something. He had known her long enough to know what she looked like when things were bothering her, when she was thinking about something that made her happy, and when she just thinking.

"Matt," she smiled looking at him as soon as he shut the door behind him.

"Hey, Liz. You are looking better. I thought I would come by and give you some good news."

"Maxie got hit by a bus?" she teased.

He shook his head snickering, "Close, but alas no. I ended things with her. It's over. Caput."

She was silent for a few seconds as she took in what he said. He couldn't help but be hopeful that she would be happy about this and want to be with him. It was a small hope, but it was there none the less.

"Are you happy about it?" she asked in small voice.

"Yes, I am. It was my idea. I ended it with her on the docks."

"Well, then okay. Good, I am so glad you dumped that little wolf in sheep's clothing," she breathed in relief.

He sat down in the chair next to her bed, and wondered who had put it there. It hadn't been there when he left earlier.

"Yes, and now I am free. I feel lighter somehow."

"Well, I don't see how you would feel lighter. She wasn't weighed down by much and that's including a brain," she shrugged.

"Wow. Please don't hold anything in."

"Believe me, I won't. She's a vapid, little climber. Anyways, you should go out and celebrate. Go to Jake's with Patrick and Steve. Embrace your new found freedom."

"I would rather go out and celebrate with you."

"Well, I can't right now. I am stuck here until my doctor deems me healthy enough to go home," she informed him as if he didn't already know.

He was her doctor, and he had refused repeatedly to let her go home. Now he kind of wished that he had let her out.

"Okay, I hear ya. I will celebrate doubly with you when you get out. We'll celebrate your freedom from this place, and my freedom from the climber as you so affectionately called her. So how are you feeling?"

"Better. Ready to get out of here and go home to my boys. Get my life back to normal."

"Was somebody here?" he questioned looking at the chair he was sitting in.

"Sure, lots of people have been here. You are not my only admirer, Dr. Hunter. My brother was here. Olivia, Lulu, Epiphany, etc."

"Jason?"

"No, he hasn't been here since I had my fever meltdown. Which by the way is really embarrassing to think about. It has been almost three years since Jason and I ended things. Sure, it was hard when it first happened, but it was for the best. Then he married Sam, and that brought all that back to the surface. He couldn't marry me because it was too dangerous, and then he goes and marries that woman. Ugh. Sorry, it just stings that's all," she sighed as she laid her head back against the pillow.

"I am sure it does sting. But I have to say, seeing him with you. Honestly, I have never seen him look that way when he looked at Sam."

"He was worried about me. I was spouting off about Jake. I was being ridiculous. Trust me Monica let me know. Which is ironic coming from her since she isn't exactly a saint. I have always thought that people in glass houses," she smiled.

"Shouldn't throw stones," he finished for her.

He didn't know the history of the people that lived in Port Charles like Liz did. In the three years that he had been here, he had only come to be close with a few people and Liz was one of them. Monica was purely a colleague. He really didn't want to know anyone that could have been so nasty to a deathly ill patient.

"So what are you going to do now? I mean about Jason."

She shrugged, "There is nothing to do. He is attached to that bottom feeder for the rest of his life. I think that kind of puts the nail in the coffin for us."

"Well, if marriage lasted forever as it used to, but one thing I have seen is that marriages fall apart as easily as they come together."

She shook her head stubbornly, "Sam has been trying to get her hands on Jason since the beginning. She has done that now. The fact that he could so easily get past the things she has done in the past shows they are meant for each other."

"Well, then what about Lucky?"

"Humph. Lucky is out "finding himself" in the world. Who knows when he'll be back? Who really cares!"

"I thought you did."

"I am too tired to care. I am just over it all. I want to have a quiet life with my boys, and that'll make me happy."

"Well, sounds like you woke up during your sickness. I mean on the boat you were all about being back with Lucky, and now who cares. It's interesting."

"Why is that interesting? I have more important things to worry about than Lost Lucky. So, you should be going to get ready to get drunk at Jake's."

"I will," he said standing up looking at her curiously.

She wasn't really looking at him now. She was a million miles away, lost in her own thoughts. She was trying to be strong and let the men of her past go. He wished it were going to be that easy for her. Letting that kind of love go was never easy to do.

"I'll be by tomorrow to check on you and hopefully you will be ready to go home."

She sparked at the mention of home, "Good. I am tired of this hospital food already."

He couldn't help but smile at her, "I am sure you are. I will see what I can sneak in from Kelly's tomorrow."

She nodded and he went to walk out of the room. Her voice stopped him.

"I know you will be happy with the decision that you have made. Now you can just celebrate your amazing accomplishments without having to share it with the bloodsucker we call Maxie."

"Thanks for the boost. I will be back tomorrow," he laughed as he walked out.

She was something, and she seemed to be better all the way around since she had gotten so sick. It was like she had woken after a long sleep and her eyes were wide open to the reality that was her life.

He found Patrick in the locker room with Steve which was convenient.

"So what are y'alls plans tonight?" Matt asked plopping on the bench across from them.

"Not much. Sleep was on the agenda. Why, Matt, you almost look spritely? What happened?" Patrick asked looking at his brother suspiciously.

"Maxie and I broke up. Well, actually I broke up with her on the piers about an hour ago. So I was thinking we could go to Jake's to celebrate my new found freedom," Matt answered happily.

He wanted to have some drinks and talk with his older brother and Liz's brother. Steve could maybe give him a better understanding as to what he should or could do to woo Elizabeth. Or maybe he would run into his mystery lady? There were so many possibilities for him now. He had had a crush on Liz for some time now, but he was equally intrigued by this mysterious new woman.

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea. What guy doesn't like celebrating his bud's recent detachment. I am game," Steve quickly agreed.

"Yeah, I could use a night out as well," Patrick sighed exhaustedly.

Matt knew Patrick and Robin were having difficulties since this last debacle with Lisa. Lisa had reeked havoc on all their lives for months, but this last go round had seriously left its mark on both of them. Robin just wasn't her usual bossy self anymore. She voluntarily stepped down as chief of staff, something she never would have done before Lisa had done her worst, and now she was even cutting back on work. Patrick was beside himself on how to help her.

"Alright. Then let's go. We have some drinks to consume," he urged enthusiastically.

They all left the hospital 20 minutes later and headed to Jake's. It seemed like it was a quiet night when they came inside. Coleman was behind the bar drying a glass tumbler and chatting with Kate Howard. Other than Kate there were a few other people that Matt didn't know.

"It's dead in here tonight," Patrick commented looking around the joint as they took a table in the center of the bar.

"It's still early. Maybe it'll pick up," Coleman answered as he came over with three beers for them.

"Coleman, bring the tequila and three shots glasses," Matt said looking around at the empty bar.

Coleman nodded and walked back to the bar.

"So Matt what brought on this surge of empowerment? It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with a certain patient of yours?" Patrick asked condescendingly.

"Well, no, not really. I mean she has always encouraged me to do what's best for me as she does for everyone in her life. But I think the boat ride was really the final straw. She wanted to make my accomplishments all about her. She wanted everyone to think that she was the woman behind me that made me do the things I did. It was utterly ridiculous. She wasn't even around when I began my research all those years ago, and she hasn't been around lately while I was pushing to get it published. Liz called Maxie a little climber. I don't think I could have described it better myself."

"If anyone knows how horrible Maxie can be, it's my sister. Maxie did a lot of damage to Liz and Lucky's relationship. I think you should give her some space though if you are indeed interested in her. She is still reeling from the damage done this go round with Lucky," Steve spoke reasonably.

"I have been giving her space. Lots of space since I have had a girlfriend for the entire time Liz and I have been close friends. But there is something else to factor in now. I saw this girl out by Kelly's," he started but Patrick's booming laugh stopped him.

"Oh, you have the Drake curse. You dump one girl, and you are already looking for your next victim. Dad is the same way. So was I," he laughed.

"I am not trying to find the next victim, but I mean this girl. She was beautiful. I have never seen her around town before. Believe me you would remember her if you had seen her. I am just curious who she that's all. There is no harm in that," Matt shrugged innocently.

They downed three shots in a row and started a game of pool. Matt was surprised when Jason walked in with Carly. Jason had a somber look on his face as usual. The only time he had ever really seen any kind of emotion on the man's face was when he was with Elizabeth, and that was a look of regret mixed in with angst. Now he was as stone cold as Spinelli had always called him.

"Hey, Jason. You haven't been in for your follow up appointment since you've been home. How has everything been since the surgery?" Patrick ask when the two walked up to the pool table.

"Fine. A couple headaches, but nothing big. I will be coming to the hospital in a couple days or so. Just got some business to clear up," Jason answered in his monotone voice.

Again Matt noticed there was no emotion even when he talked to anyone that wasn't Elizabeth.

"Good. You need a follow-up MRI and what not to make sure everything is alright up there," Patrick smiled as he pointed to his temple.

Jason only nodded and briefly looked at Matt before walking to the bar with Carly. Matt felt a shiver roll through his body after that look. He had never really talked to the man, but that look was not a pleasant look at all.

"I think I am going to head out," Matt stated no longer feeling like celebrating.

"Really, this was your idea," Steve said as he knocked a ball in.

"Yea, I know. But I have rounds in the morning, and I should get in early to get the tests on your sister started so she can get home soon."

"She is lucky to have such a devoted doctor," Patrick praised as he tried to hide his smile.

"Yes, I think she is lucky. I am treating her better than Monica would."

"Yeah, Monica has been quite the bitch lately," Patrick agreed.

"You should have seen how cold she was to Liz because of Jason. Monica was the one that told Jason. It was not Liz's fault that Jason rushed to her side as soon as he found out what happened. Monica is just mad because she never knew that Jake was Jason's," Matt ranted.

"Careful, Jason is right over there. Wouldn't want him to think you are talking about him," Patrick laughed slightly.

Matt glanced over his shoulder and saw that Jason was looking his way. He dropped the subject and said goodbye again. He made his way out of the bar, and wasn't surprised when he heard someone walking behind him. He turned to find Jason standing ten feet away from him.

"How is she?" he asked solemnly.

Matt didn't have to guess who he was asking about. He could see it written on his face. He could hear it in his tone, and who else would he be asking Matt about.

"Liz is doing better. She should be released in a day or so. Depends on some test results. But she is on the mend."

Jason only nodded and remained silent.

"Did you want me to tell her anything?"

"No, I just wanted to know if she was okay. She, uh, looked pretty bad when I saw her last, and I haven't been back to see her since then. I don't think it is the best idea right now."

"Why? Because of the way she reacted? She was delirious from a fever. She wouldn't have said those things if she had been lucid."

"I know. She has to be strong all the time, and now she has to build herself back up again after letting those walls down."

"They were only down because she was so sick."

"She is lucky to have you as a friend and doctor. Take care of her."

"I will. Congrats again on your marriage."

Jason didn't say anything else. Instead he just turned and walked away. Matt started walking back towards his car grateful to be out of that situation. Jason was the strangest person he had ever encountered. He just didn't see how Elizabeth and he would have ever had a relationship. Shaking his head, he headed toward home. He had a long day tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

__Thank you for the response to this already. I like the adding of this character. I am glad everyone likes her name. It makes it so I can make her the way I want her to be and not was has always been. Keep reading. Things are going to get interesting. There is some Spinelli in this so I hope I wrote him right. He is tricky to write because of the way he speaks.

I do not own the characters from General Hospital. The only thing I do own is the character Karisma.

* * *

><p><em>Karisma<em>

She looked out her hotel window at the city she now lived in. The sun was coming up and the sky was filled with golds and pinks and oranges. The clouds were nearly non-existent as the sun peaked up from the water. She hadn't slept that long the night before, and she always to be up before the sun in the mornings. She liked sunrises more than sunsets. She liked greeting the sun before starting her day out. She looked at it as a good way to start her morning off. She would always smile as the sun moved up more and more. She liked the way the sky was painted with all the different colors.

She looked forward to new days. She hoped every new day would be better than the last. She wanted something new to happen, and she liked learning something new every day. She heard her phone going off on the nightstand next to her bed. She knew who it was. Her mother called her every morning because she was the same way. She had learned to love sunrises because of her mother. She sighed and went to answer her phone.

"Hi, Mom," she greeted walking back to the window.

"_You never told me if you made it there safe?" her mother ranted._

She rolled her eyes, "I texted you that I did."

"_Texted is not calling. I don't like you being so far from home without calling. Port Charles is one of the worst cities in the country. The crime rate there is through the roof."_

"Yes, Mom, you have already told me that, repeatedly. Look this is where my new job is located. Today I am going to go look for an apartment or at least a room to rent."

"_Make sure you check the neighborhood to make sure it is safe."_

Sometimes her mother's accent was so strong that she had to laugh. She had spent most of her life fighting against that accent because people always thought that if you have a southern accent you were not intelligent. She knew that was just a stereotype because her mother was one of the smartest women she knew.

"Mom, I have all the information you emailed me about the safest areas in this place. I will give it to the realtor and let her see if she can find anything in those areas. Please calm down and relax."

"_I just worry. You are my baby. Of course I am going to worry about you. Especially after everything you have been through this year."_

She cut her mom off before she could continue, "Look, Mom. Um, room service is here. I gotta let you go. I will talk to you tomorrow, kay?"

"_Alright, let me know how it goes? Call me. Don't text me. I don't like text messages."_

"Yea, yea, Mom. Look, I got to go."

She hung up before her mother could say anything else. She would have gone on and on for another hour if she had let her. Her mother was such a worry wart. She looked back out the window and saw that the sun was completely up in the sky. It was such an amazing sight to behold. She liked living on the east coast so she could see this every morning.

She decided it was time to get something to eat and she wondered what could possibly be open at 7 in the morning. She changed into some jeans and a long sleeve shirt. She had an hour to kill before she called the realtor. She walked to elevator and waited patiently. She figured she'd go to the restaurant called Kelly's. It looked like a friendly place, and it was probably open this early in the morning. She walked into the empty lobby and ran into a blonde woman who seemed to be in quite a hurry.

"I am so sorry," Karisma said once they untangled themselves.

"It's okay. I should have been paying attention," the blonde replied looking down at her.

She hated that she was so short that even woman looked down on her if she wasn't wearing heels. The woman seemed to take her in. This was the same reaction she got everywhere. She didn't get what the big deal was.

"You are new in town, aren't you?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Just got here yesterday."

"And you are staying here?"

"Mmm-hmmm. I am on my way now to get something to eat. Any suggestions?"

"Kelly's. Do you know where that is?"

"Yes, I passed it yesterday. That's where I was headed to actually. I'm Karisma."

"Wow. That's unique. I like it. Carly," the blonde smiled warmly shaking her hand.

"Thanks. Well, I am going to go get something to eat. Hopefully I don't take anyone else down with me on my way."

Carly smiled again, "Take 'um down if they are cute."

She continued to walk to Kelly's. It was a cool, brisk November morning. Thanksgiving was next week. She would probably end up going to her parents, but she was going to do everything in her power to not go. She didn't want to go home. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she knew it was her mother. She probably wanted to ask another silly question about the town that she thought was so dangerous.

She walked by the docks again and saw that the water was a deep blue color now instead of the black ink that it was last night. It was almost pretty now. The water up north seemed dirtier than the water down on the coasts of North Carolina and Florida. The two places she had spent most of her youth. The water and beaches down there seemed clearer and more welcoming. This water looked like if a person swam in it, it would suck them down to the pits of hell. It was not inviting at all.

She finally made it to Kelly's and was relieved when she saw that it was open. She was freezing and could have used a cup of coffee. She walked inside and found table off to the side to sit at. She could see the door and no one could come up behind her. This was a habit she had gotten into lately. She wanted to be able to see her surroundings at all times. The waitress came up with a pot of regular coffee and poured her some. She ordered and pulled out her phone while she waited for her eggs.

She surfed the net and looked up the latest fashion trends the celebrities were wearing. She didn't care too much about what she wore, but she couldn't understand where fashion was headed these days. Thanks to shows like _Jersey Shore_ animal print was flooding the fashion industry. She couldn't understand it. Shoes that were leopard print with 7 inch heels were the must haves right now.

She was a classic color girl. Her favorite shoes were black Manolo Blanhiks heels that she got in New York City a couple months ago were going to stand the test of time when it comes to fashion, in her opinion. They would go with anything and always look amazing. She checked her email and saw that she had another job offer for a paper in her hometown. She knew that was her mother's doing. She would never give up until she came home.

She was the only one of her siblings that had run for the hills. Her sisters and brothers had stay and gotten married after school. They were shining members of the community, and she was the one that wanted complete freedom. She wanted to spread her wings and fly away. She wanted more than what that town had to offer. She had always been the one that did things her own way. She was the only one who had finished college with a 4.0 GPA average. She had been valedictorian at both her high school and college.

She was like a square peg in a round hole when it came to her family. She just wasn't like them. She deleted the email and was happy that the waitress was bringing her plate. That was the same time that he came in. He was dressed in scrubs and a long jacket. She had seen him yesterday, but in the light of Kelly's she saw that he was absolutely adorable.

Dark eyes, dark hair with a scruffy beard. She wondered if he was a doctor since he was in scrubs. She would want him to be her doctor. There weren't men that looked him in her town. His eyes she saw were framed with thick, dark lashes that were so long they looked like they might touch the area under his eyes. Women paid good money for lashes like that, but men got them for free. She had lashes that were thick and long, but she hated them when it came to putting mascara on.

She stealthily watched him as he made his way to the counter to order. She could hear his voice, and liked the sound of it. It was soft and warm sounding. He didn't have a northern accent which was a refreshing change compared some of the other people she had talked to. She was used to the sing songy sounds of southerners talking. She looked away from him before he turned to look at her. She didn't want him to know she was staring at him.

The waitress came up and gave her the bill which she promptly handed her credit card. She figured it was almost time to call her realtor since the crowd was getting bigger inside Kelly's. She was just about to get up when she was stopped by the guy standing in front of her table.

_Matt_

Walking to Kelly's, he felt himself dragging. Even though he got to home earlier than he planned he could not sleep. His mind was still whirling with the events that had transpired over the last few hours. He still couldn't get over Jason stopping him to ask him about Elizabeth. He couldn't help but feel jealous that Jason was so concerned for her despite the fact that he was married to someone else. He felt that Jason had given up his right to worry for Elizabeth since he did go and marry another woman. A woman that Elizabeth very clearly did not care for.

Jason had asked him in secret away from everyone else so it was obvious that he was still keeping the way he felt for Elizabeth under wraps. He called the hospital to get a report on how Elizabeth was doing which was fine as he had known she would be. She was mending quite well despite the trauma she had been through over the last couple weeks. She was a fighter and she would never give up.

Then his thoughts went back to their kiss as it did every time he let his guard down. It wasn't the longest kiss, but it was so charged. It was charged with passion and yearning. He wanted her more in that moment than he had ever wanted any woman, and he still didn't know what to think of that. She had stopped them before they had done anything they both would regret. She didn't want to be involved in helping him cheat on Maxie, and she was still confused as to how she felt for Lucky. He had could still remember how soft her skin was and the way her lips had tasted.

He could feel the way her hair felt as he touched it gently. He sat down on his bed thinking that it was going to drive him batty if he didn't find out how she felt for him. He wanted to know if she was even a little bit interested. He would wait til she was out of the hospital, and then they would have the conversation.

His mind then drifted to the girl he had seen that day. He thought about her dark hair and grey eyes. Such a strange combination, but intriguing. She walked like she didn't want to draw attention to herself, but she obviously got attention. She had sucked him right in without a single word. He wondered what her voice sounded like when she talked. Where was she from? Why was she there? He lay back on his bed and slowly found himself drifting off to sleep.

He almost threw his alarm clock across the room when it went off five hours later. He had slept hard and dreamlessly which is always a good thing. He liked feeling like he had actually slept instead feeling like he needed more sleep which was how he felt on his long nights at the hospital or writing his paper. He looked forward to getting to Kelly's and enjoying a warm latte and muffin before going into work.

He walked into Kelly's while it was still kind of slow, but he knew it would be picking up soon. He was standing at the counter looking around the room when he saw her sitting at a table to the side. He gave his order to Mike and leaned against the counter as he looked over at her. He thought about whether or not he should go over there and say hello to her. He knew now that she was most definitely new in town, and that would be the polite thing to do. As Mike handed him his latte, Matt observed her body language. Nothing about it said "Leave me alone".

She seemed friendly enough for him to go over to her and introduce himself. He rolled it over in his head for a few minutes before pushing himself away from the front counter, and walking over to her. He walked slowly to calm his nerves that sprang up as soon as he decided to do it. He cleared his throat to keep from startling her too much as he let her know he was standing there. She looked up at him in surprise. He was surprised as well at just how beautiful she really was.

She wore no make-up, and her skin still looked luminous and flawless save for the freckles that were scattered across her cheeks and nose. He found each freckle to be utterly endearing to her. She had her thick, glossy hair tucked behind her ears. Her eyes were grey like a wolves eyes. She was breathtaking. Her lips were a ruby red color despite the lack of lipstick. He could almost see himself kissing those soft lips, which was crazy since he didn't even know her name. He saw that she had small hands that were lying on the table as she sat there.

A shy smile spread across her face as she looked at him, waiting for him to say something to her. He couldn't find his voice. He was not normally a shy guy, but standing in front of her now made him feel like he was. He was searching for the word hello when his cell phone went off in his pocket signaling that he needed to get to the hospital now. He looked at her apologetically before walking away, phone in hand

_Karisma_

She looked at him as he stared down at her. His eyes were a chocolate color that she had never seen before. She thought they were warm and kind as he looked at her. He looked unsure as to how to begin. He smiled at her. He had one of the kindest smiles she had seen so far up North. It reached all the way to his eyes making them almost mischievous. He looked young. Not as young as her 22 years, but not too much older than her. He had to still be a medical student because he was too young to be an actual doctor.

She wasn't one for facial hair, but she liked the scruffy beard he was growing. His hair was darker than she originally had thought it to be. It was almost as black as ink. It looked so soft, and she had the urge suddenly to run her fingers through it which was crazy because she didn't even know his name.

He looked like he had finally mustered the courage up to say something when his phone went off in his scrub pockets. He smiled what she interpreted to be an apologetic smile and answered his phone. She watched him walk away with feelings of relief and disappointment. She got up and went to the front counter to get a to go coffee, and maybe get some information about him.

"So you must be new in town?" the older man stated after handing the Styrofoam cup of coffee to her.

She added sugar and cream as she answered, "Yes. Um, who was that guy that just left?"

"That would be Dr. Matt Hunter."

She looked at him in surprise, "He is a doctor? He looks too young to be a doctor."

"Not only is he a doctor, but he is a neurosurgeon. A well respected one at that."

She looked down at her coffee as she stirred chewing over what he said in her head. She had to guess that he was at least 10 years older than her, and she had never been one to go out with older guys. A couple years were one thing, but ten years was a lot to her. She was slightly disappointed at this bit of information, but she would just have to think about that another time.

"So what was your name again?" the older man asked seeming to take all of her in now.

"Didn't actually give it yet. It's Karisma."

"Karisma, huh? That's pretty. Never heard that name before. Welcome to Port Charles, I'm Mike."

She smiled, "Nice to meet you, Mike, and thank you. So since we are talking and whatever. I was wondering if you would know any cheap places to rent around here. Right now I am staying at the Metro Court, but it is so expensive to live there on a permanent basis."

He smiled knowingly at her, "Actually, there is somewhere that you could probably afford."

"Really? Where?"

"There are some rooms upstairs for rent. They are pretty nice if I do say so myself."

She felt relief spread through her as she followed him upstairs. This seemed to be a fairly safe area to live, and she would be close to everything here.

"Its 50 bucks a week," he explained to her as she looked around one of the rooms.

"Would I be able to decorate it as I want?" she questioned as she looked out the window, "And is there a room that faces east toward the harbor?"

"Actually yes there is. It's open too. And yes, you can decorate however you want. Just nothing too crazy."

"So no black walls?" she teased.

He laughed, "It wouldn't be the first time someone had painted their room black, it is just really hard to get off the walls."

"Don't worry. I won't paint my room anything crazy. I kind of like the cream color that the walls are painted now. I will take it," she told him after looking out the window facing the harbor.

She told him she would be back in an hour with her stuff and this month's rent. She hurried to the Metro Court, and packed up her belongings. She checked everywhere to make sure she didn't forget anything. She couldn't believe her luck. Kelly's seemed like a pretty nice place to live. She would always have coffee at her disposal. She went to the front desk and found the woman Carly standing behind it.

"Karisma, are you checking out already?" Carly asked pleasantly.

She nodded, "Yeah, I found a place to live so I need to get out of here before I spend all my money before I get working. This place is amazing though. I will miss the comforts that I have had here. There is nothing like this where I lived."

"Where are you staying now?"

"Kelly's. Mike rented a room for me there. So hopefully it will work out okay."

"I am a frequent customer of Kelly's so you will see me there a lot. Good luck with everything," Carly smiled warmly at her.

She couldn't help but smile back, and headed on her way. She walked the short distance with her things weighing her down.

"May I be of service to you?" a voice spoke from behind her.

She turned to see boy standing 2 feet away with a worn brown single strap book bag hanging to the side of him. He was about 5'8 to 5'9, and he had an innocent face.

"Um, sure. Thanks."

"Spinelli or the Jackal, which ever you prefer," he offered as he took her heaviest bag which seemed to be a struggle for him.

She stifled a smile, "Okay, Spinelli. I am Karisma."

"Welcome to our fair city. I don't believe I have ever seen you around here before."

They started walking as she answered, "You are correct. Just moved here. I am truly surprised at how nice everyone seems to be though."

"Well, that all depends on who you have acquainted yourself with. There are plenty of not so nice characters here."

"Oh, well, that sounds promising. Here we are," she told him stopping in front of Kelly's.

He looked and seemed to realize where they were and where she was bringing her stuff to, "Ah, I see you will be staying in this most respectable establishment."

"Yes, I am hoping as much. The price is right and there is a view of the water."

"Are you partial to the watery abyss of our fair city?"

"I am partial to Sunrises. There is something magical about watching the sun come up in the morning," she answered without really thinking about it.

She had never told anyone that before and she wondered why she offered it so freely to a complete stranger.

He smiled sheepishly, "Yes, I could see how that would be magical to behold. I have never paid much attention to it myself, but I will put an effort into paying the utmost attention to it soon."

"You should. Here is my room. Thank you so much for your help, Spinelli."

"May I be so bold as to ask where you are from? I detect a hint of southern in your dialect."

"Yes, I am from the south. I have tried to smother it, but it always seems to show itself when I am not paying attention. I am glad that I met you. I hope to be seeing you again," she smiled warmly at him.

He was a sweet guy. She liked him already. He had a kind heart that radiated from within him.

"I will be looking forward to our next meeting then, Fair Karisma."

She waited til he walked down the hall before she went in. This place wasn't so scary after all. She was sure she had made the right decision to start her life over here.

_Matt_

Once he made it to the hospital, he was rushed straight into surgery for a head trauma from a motorcycle colliding with an eighteen wheeler. Unfortunately for the motorcyclist he did not win. He died on the table before Matt was even able to stop the bleeding. His day had barely started and he was already ready to go home. He made his way to Elizabeth's room with her test results that would brighten her day. She was going to be able to go home.

He walked in to find her alone which made him happier than he expected.

"Well, hello and good morning, Nurse Webber. I have good news based on your test results. You can go home. You just have to make sure you take it easy, and come back in a couple days for work clearance," he informed her.

He watched as her face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Really, oh, thank God. I am so ready to get the Hell out of here."

"Well, I will go have the nurse prepare your release papers and you will be free of this place. I will be sad because I won't be able to see your smiling face every morning."

He couldn't believe he just said that. She seemed glad that he said it though because she smiled even more at him.

"Well, go get my paper work started. I need to get home and start taking care of my boys."

"Alright, alright. I am going."

He left the room most reluctantly and told the nurse to prepare the paperwork for Liz's release. He went through the rest of his rounds and was making his way back to the nurse's desk just in time to see Elizabeth slowly making her way to the elevators. She had Lulu with her to help her home which he was relieved to see since Lucky was still nowhere to be found. He couldn't wait til Lucky came home because he was going to give that man a piece of his mind about abandoning his children.

"Well, it is good to see you out of that room," he greeted her as she stopped by the desk.

"It is good to be out of that retched room. Thank you so much, Matt. For everything. You saved my life."

"Liz, I always told you I would do anything for you if I could. Now go home and get some rest. Doctor's orders," he insisted.

She playfully saluted him, "Yes, sir. Come by some time. I will make you dinner or something for payment."

"I will hold you to that."

Lulu was watching their interaction with curiosity so he stepped aside so they could leave. He was glad she was going home, but he was regretting that he wouldn't have the excuse to hang out in her room anymore. As soon as Liz was down the elevator he saw Maxie got off. He groaned inwardly because he knew she was there to see him, and he was not looking forward to round two.

"Matt, can I speak with you privately?" she asked none too politely.

"Maxie, I am at work as you can see. I can't just go off with you whenever you want to talk to me."

"Oh, it'll only take few minutes," she insisted pulling him away from the desk.

He reluctantly followed her into the meeting room she pulled him into. He moved as far away from her as possible as she closed the door behind them.

"Okay, make it quick, Maxie."

"Matt, I get it okay. Can you stop you temper tantrum now, and we can get back together. We belong together."

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "I am not throwing a fit, Maxie. This is not just some ploy to make you treat me better. I am really done with this whole thing. I am done pretending that our relationship is real. The only thing real about it is that it is a real joke."

She glared at him, "You don't just get to walk away. We meant something to each other. We were together almost two years. You don't just end things like this and then walk away."

He moved towards the door, "Actually that is exactly what I am doing. I don't see what the big deal is. You have your work, Spinelli, anything else that you are doing to keep you occupied. I am sure once you start realizing that I wasn't that important to you to begin with you will move on. I know I am moving on."

"Matt, I am not just going away!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I am not changing my mind. So just deal with it."

He wrenched open the door abruptly, and walked away. She was going to be the bane of his existence. He threw himself into his work. He didn't want to think about Maxie and the drama that seemed to follow her wherever she went. He was relieved when four hours later he was going home. He was starving and he wanted to stop Liz's. He wanted to make sure everything was going okay for her. He changed into regular clothes and headed to his car. He decided to walk to the piers before going over to Kelly's for something to eat. The sun was setting behind him and the water looked like liquid tar.

He sat down on the bench and sighed audibly. He was tired to his bones yet anxious at the same time. He was always this way after a long, grueling day at the hospital, and then adding Maxie into the mix was just too much for him. He just wanted to go home so he decided to just go home without stopping at Kelly's. He would call Elizabeth once he got home. He wanted to solace of his room to hide away from the world.


	3. Chapter 3

__Thank you to everyone that has read, saved, and reviewed this story. I hope everyone is liking it. Please let me know what you think. All reviews are welcome.

* * *

><p><em>Karisma<em>

The next day she set off to find the right bedding for her room along with all the accessories that would go with it. She needed candles and maybe a small fridge. She was lucky that she had money saved up since she was footing the bill for this on her own. Her parents had refused to help her since she was going so far from home. She didn't want their help anyway. She wanted to know she could do it on her own. She had paid Mike for the next two months so that was one less worry for her.

She was showered and dressed by 7 again this morning after her usual watching of the sunrise. She walked down to the main area of Kelly's feeling optimistic about her day. Mike greeted her warmly as she sat at the front counter.

"Good morning, young lady. And how did you sleep?" he asked pouring her a cup of coffee.

"Better than expected. It is quiet in that room. I am glad you told me about it. So any suggestions on where to get some new bedding and what not for my room?"

"Well, honestly, you have me there. I am not the one to ask for that kind of stuff," he answered.

"Yea, I figured. I might just ride into the city then. It's only a couple hours and it looks like a nice day."

He nodded in agreement, "It does seem to be shaping up to be a nice day. Oh, well. Here is a lady that can help you with your shopping questions."

She looked over to see the blonde girl that had been on the pier. She was only a little taller than Karisma, but she carried herself like she was taller. Judging by the way she was dressed she would have much more expensive taste than she.

"What questions? And who are you?" the girl questioned shortly.

Karisma tried to hide her disdain for the girl sitting next to her, "I wanted to know where to go to get new bedding. I just rented a room upstairs. I am Karisma."

"Maxie Jones. So you want to know where to shop? I guess the city would be the place to go for the best stuff, but there are some department stores around here. It depends on how much you want to spend. Karisma, huh? That is an unusual name."

"So is Maxie," she retorted.

"True, I guess you got me there. So what are you doing here? Why would you move to Port Charles of all places?"

"Work," she answered simply not wanting to give up too much information.

"I see. Well, welcome anyways. Mike, the usual please. I need to get going. Spinelli is waiting for me so we can try to figure out some case for his P.I. business."

She perked up to that name, "Spinelli. As in the Jackal?"

Maxie stared at her, "Yeah, do you know Spinelli?"

"Not well. He helped me bring my stuff in yesterday. He seems nice."

"He is nice. He's one of the greatest guys I know, right, Mike?"

"Yes, he is quite the character. Big heart though even bigger talent for getting into trouble," Mike laughed as he handed Maxie a drink carrier with two tall Styrofoam cups in it.

"Well, I guess I'll be leaving now," Maxie stated without a second look at her.

Once she was gone, Karisma thought about what Spinelli had said about not knowing everyone yet. Maxie seemed to a bitch made out of special mold for bitches. She had the air of bitch wafting all around her. Karisma instantly did not like her, and wondered how Spinelli could be friends with someone so vapid. She decided to drive around and see what she could find before actually going to the city. She wasn't paying attention as usual as she was walking out the door and ran smack into a wall of a person.

She almost fell but strong arms kept her from hitting the ground. She looked up to see the most startlingly blue eyes she had ever seen. The guy in front of her was huge and menacing. Once she regained her footing she found herself taking a few steps away from him.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a calm voice.

She was surprised at how non-threatening his voice was considering his size. He looked like he could break her in half with his bare hands.

"Yes, I'm fine. I wasn't paying attention. I really have to start looking where I am going," she forced an uncomfortable laugh.

He loomed over her as he stepped closer, "I wasn't exactly paying attention myself. I'm Jason Morgan."

"Karisma," was all she offered as she took another step away.

Everything inside her screamed danger as she took all of his size in. He was massive and scary looking. He was dressed in jeans and a plain black t-shirt.

"Ah, Spinelli told me he met someone by that name yesterday. He seemed taken with you already."

She looked at him warily, "You know Spinelli also?"

"He lives in my penthouse and works for me sometimes. Well, it's nice to put a face to such an unusual name."

She nodded, "I am afraid that he never mentioned you, but we only talked for a few minutes. He must not have had enough time to mention you and Maxie."

"Ah, Maxie. Yes, well, bringing her up would take more time than you probably have. She is high maintenance to say the least."

"The very least. Well, I need to get going. Nice to meet you, Mr. Morgan."

"You can call me Jason."

She only nodded and walked through the door quickly. She was beyond relieved to be away from him. She was starting to think that maybe Spinelli wasn't as nice as she thought him to be. With associates like Maxie and Morgan in his life, it didn't seem like such a good idea to be any more than acquainted with him. She made her way to her car, and headed to drive around town. She hoped she could find something for her room without driving the few hours to the city.

_Jason_

He made his way to Kelly's filled with thoughts of Elizabeth. Matt had told him she was okay, and when he had gone to the hospital yesterday for his follow-up appointment the next day he had found out that she was gone. She had been discharged to go home finally. He knew she would be glad to get home to Cam and Aiden. His heart still tugged at the one name he could no longer add to that. Jake. He still missed Jake so much and he could only imagine what that was like for Elizabeth.

He had seen it in her eyes when she had been delirious with the fever. She was lost and alone and worried. She let down the walls that she had put into place so no one could see what she was really feeling. He had wanted to take her in his arms as he had always done in the past, but he knew he could no longer do that since he was now married to Sam.

As he walked into Kelly's, he was lost in his thoughts when he ran into a girl no bigger than Molly. He had to catch her before she hit the ground after running into him. Once she straightened up, he was shocked to see the fire in her eyes. She stepped away from him like most people did when they first saw him. He was used to that kind of reaction. He had spent a lot of time to be menacing to anyone that saw him. That's what being an enforcer was all about.

She didn't look scared of him though. The way she looked at him was in an almost challenging way. Once he heard her name he knew exactly who she was. Spinelli had done nothing but talk about the Fair Karisma last night. He could see now why the kid was so taken with her.

She was beautiful in an unconventional sort of way. Her hair was shorter than what he usually preferred, but she pulled off in such a way that made him like the short hair. It reminded him of Liz when she was younger. She was shorter and fuller than Liz, but she had that look that Liz used to have. She was full of life and she was feisty. Her tone with him showed him she wasn't afraid of him either.

He liked her instantly. Spinelli would benefit in knowing a girl like this. She was young too. Probably no more than her early 20's if that, but there was a sharp intelligence in her eyes. She studied him as he found himself saying more to her than he said to most people. He couldn't quite place her accent but he remembered Spinelli telling him she was from somewhere down south. Southern girls were so different from northern girls. They were wilder than the more reserved females from the north. They were raised with good manners, but they were allowed to be wild and free.

There was more nature down there still. She was dressed simply like she was trying to not bring attention to herself. She probably would draw attention where ever she went. Just by her unusual coloring, he knew she drew attention. The dark features with grey eyes and the splash of freckles on her face. She was a unique. He thought about her for a few moments after she quickly made her exit. He knew he would be seeing her again and hearing about her. A girl like that in this town was sure to cause a stir.

_Karisma_

She managed to find everything she looking was for without leaving Port Charles. She found her bed set at a local store that made them by hand. She fell in love with the deep blue flowers and black accents embroidered on the comforter. She found candles at a candle making shop. She even found an amazing clothing shop where she bought some new clothes for work. She had spent most of the daylight hours walking around Port Charles, and now that the sun was getting ready to set, she found herself back at Kelly's.

She popped her trunk and looked at her spoils of the day. She was gratified that she had done so well. She started to unload her car and heard someone walking up behind her. She tensed as she usually did when she was caught unaware. She almost dropped everything to turn and run, but she heard Spinelli asking her if she needed help. She felt relief wash over her, and she felt herself relax.

"Yes, Spinelli. That would be great. How do you always seem to show up when I need help?" she asked handing him a few bags from her trunk.

"Just impeccable timing on my part. I was on my way meet Maximesta."

"Maximesta?"

"Yes, she used to be known as the evil blonde one. Most know her as Maxie Jones," he explained.

She almost rolled her eyes, but thought better of hurting his feelings, "Ah, yes. I met her today. I think I prefer Evil Blonde One actually. She is something else."

"Ah, yes. The wonder that is Maximesta. She is sadly very misunderstood. She has a heart of pure gold though she chooses not to share it with many. I have seen the kindest within her on many occasions. We were almost married, but then we both decided to be the non-married couple."

She cocked her eyebrow at him in confusion, "Non-married?"

"Yes, we decided to not get married but live like a married couple."

That made no sense to her. Being married to someone was still special where she came from.

"So are you still together?" she asked remembering seeing the evil blonde one on the pier with that Matt guy.

"Sadly, no. She cheated on me with Stone Cold's nemesis Franco, and then she began dating the young Dr. Hunter."

"So she broke your heart."

He simply nodded and she started walking towards Kelly's. Her belongings were beginning to weigh a ton. She felt bad that Spinelli had given his heart so completely to Maxie, and had it smashed into a million pieces. She could see that he and Maxie were polar opposites of each other. Maxie was fashionable while Spinelli could only be described as a geek. He was cute, but in a geek sort of way. As they silently made their way to Kelly's, she thought about when she had had her heart broken. She never thought she'd get over it. She thought she would live with the pain of it for the rest of her existence, but then again she was only 16 the first time she had gotten hurt.

The door to Kelly's opened and out walked Dr. Matt Hunter. She knew this time introductions would be made since judging by the look at Spinelli's face they knew each other. She figured they would because of Maxie. How Maxie ever got her hooks into Matt seemed odd, but she had dated Spinelli as well. She wondered what Franco looked like and what he did. She obviously had a wide range in taste for men. The name Franco sounded so familiar to her. She was sure she had heard it somewhere before

"Spinelli, how are you?" Matt asked not taking his eyes off of her.

She couldn't take her eyes off of him either.

"I am well in body and spirit. Have you met the Fair Karisma?" Spinelli spoke excitedly.

"No, I have not. Hello, I'm Matt," he said smiling warmly at her.

She felt her heart almost fly out of her chest, "Karisma. Nice to finally meet you."

"Karisma? That's beautiful. I think it suits you."

"Glad you approve. Um, could you get the door please? I need to get this stuff to my room so I can feel my arms again."

He quickly opened the door for them, "I didn't know you were living at Kelly's?"

"How would you? But, yes, I am. I just moved in yesterday."

Matt stared at her and she was almost uncomfortable with the intenseness of his gaze. She almost felt as if she were standing in front of him naked or something.

"Yea, I guess I really don't know anything about you. I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to introduce myself yesterday, but the hospital called."

"It's fine. Listen, it was nice meeting you. I am sure I will see you around since you seem to come here a lot. Come on, Spinelli," she interrupted.

"I bid you farewell, young doctor," Spinelli smirked as he followed her upstairs.

She wished their first introduction could have been a lot smoother than that, but when did anything in life ever go smoothly for her. She hoped as she walked up the stairs that the next to she saw him it would be less awkward. Spinelli managed to get the door opened with his thumb and pinky once they were at her door.

"When have you seen the young doctor?" Spinelli asked as they threw everything onto her bed.

"Um, I have seen him around here and there, but this is the first time we have talked. I saw him on the pier with Maxie my first night here. I think they were having an argument," she answered sitting on the bed cross-legged as she went through her bags.

She would need to wash the sheets before she put them on the bed as she had done with the ones on the bed now.

"Yes, much to Maximesta's dismay, he ended their rocky relationship. I can only see the positive in such an event."

"Because you love her still?"

He looked at her in surprise, "Was it so obvious that one who is new to this town could see it? Or are you simply in tune to one's feelings without them saying a word?"

"Honestly, it was written all over your face when you said her name. You don't seem to be one that just stops loving someone easily. You seem unfailingly loyal. That is a good quality to have if the person you are loyal to deserves. I met your Stone Cold this morning. He is massive."

He beamed at her, "Yes, Stone Cold is large in stature. He is a wise and loyal friend to the Jackal. And yes, I do still carry the metaphorical torch for Maximesta though she has wrenched my heart out of my chest time and time again."

His voice seemed almost sad as he spoke the last part, and she could understand why. He had endured watching the woman he loved with another man. It could not have been easy.

She stood up and took the clothes she had bought out of her bag, "Well, maybe now that she and Matt are over, you could see if there is still something there between each other. Be aware though, Spinelli, that you may not be able to go back. Your relationship has changed into something else, and you may find that a romantic involvement may not even be possible."

"You speak as if you have experienced this yourself?"

"I have just learned that you can't go back. Once something so terrible or life changing happens, you cannot go back to the way things used to be. I mean she cheated on you, and then she started dating a completely different guy after the two of you had become non-married."

He looked at her thoughtfully, "You are wise beyond your years. I wonder what could have brought you know such things."

She merely shrugged and began hanging up her clothes with the hangers she had bought. She wasn't ready to get into her past with anyone yet. Spinelli seemed to be a great guy, but there were just things she couldn't share with him or anyone. She wanted her past to stay where it was, the past.

_Matt_

He went to Kelly's hoping against all hope that she would be there, but she hadn't been. He stayed long enough to have two cups of coffee before he had to get to the hospital for Elizabeth's appointment. He wished he could have at least had the chance to introduce himself to her. He wanted so desperately to at least know her name. He had tried repeatedly to imagine what her name could be, but he failed miserably.

He reluctantly made his way out of the restaurant when fate smiled upon him generously. There she was loaded down with bags walking next to Spinelli who was also loaded down with things. It was a strange sight to see. Spinelli seemed to be already acquainted enough with her for her to let him help her with her contraband.

He stared at her through the introductions. He didn't even feel like himself as Spinelli told him her name. Karisma. Nothing he had imagined her name being was close to the perfection of that name for her. It was like no other name he had heard before. Her voice as she spoke to him was guarded, but still as beautiful as he thought it would be. She didn't have a small voice at all despite her size.

Her voice was so different from the annoying, nasally voice that Maxie possessed. She had a strong, clear voice that demanded everyone in her presence. She had a slight accent that told him she was not from the north. She had an almost sing songy way of talking. She was a captivating little thing, and he was a hopeless captive. Spinelli being there made him uncomfortable and she seemed just as uncomfortable as him. As he watched them walk upstairs he vowed to spend more time at Kelly's than he already did. He would there as often as he possibly could without looking like a stalker.

He wanted to know everything about her. He wanted to know her likes, her dislikes, her interests. Everything. He thought about her all the way to the hospital, but she was forgotten as soon as he saw Elizabeth standing next to Epiphany. She always had this effect on him. Whenever he caught sight of her, he just forgot about anything else in the moment. He was a torn man.

"Are you ready for your appointment, Elizabeth?" He asked scanning her slowly with his eyes.

She smiled tiredly at him, "Of course, Dr. Hunter."

He led her to an examining room where he listened to her breathing and checked all her vitals. He pulled the stool up next to her.

"You seem to be doing much better. I think letting you go home was a good idea. You still need to get rest and come back to see me in two days."

She nodded, "Okay, sounds good. So tell me, Dr. Hunter, what is new with you?"

"Um, not much really. I did end up going out with the guys the other night at your request. It was okay. I would have rather been out with you."

"Such a smooth talker. How about you bring dinner over tonight? My Gram has the boys. She wants me to have more rest before I bring them home."

"Okay. A night with just us hanging out and no boat or champagne. Sounds like a plan."

She stood up, "Good, and you can tell me everything that I have missed over the last few weeks. I have been out of the loop."

He smiled and thought to himself, "She really has no idea."

_Elizabeth_

She smiled widely at Matt before walking out of the room. She was feeling so much better, but she still got tired so easily. She hadn't wanted to tell him that because he wouldn't let her get back to work anytime soon, and she needed to get back to work. She needed to work so she could take care of the boys. She made her way to Kelly's for hot cup of coffee. Thanksgiving was next Thursday, and she was glad she already had the turkey for the meal. She had gotten it back in October when Lucky had given her some extra money.

She cringed at the thought of his name. She worked hard every minute of the day to not think of him, but it didn't always work. She walked inside and was greeted by the welcome warmth of her favorite place in town. She had always loved Kelly's. She loved the look of it, the smell of it, and the way it always felt like home. She walked to front counter, and smiled at Mike as he walked over to her.

"Liz, it is so good to see you here. I am glad you are on the mend. You have been sorely missed," he greeted pouring her some coffee.

"Thanks, Mike. How's business?" she asked sitting on the stool.

"It's booming. Got a new tenant upstairs. Nice little girl."

"Well, that's good. I didn't realize you still rented out those rooms."

"Luke had them renovated and painted last year, so we didn't have anyone up there while that was going on."

She nodded, "I see."

Mike went off to the kitchen to get her food ready, and she sat there with her thoughts. She thought about the boys. She had only seen them briefly because her gram was worried about her weakened immune system. She was worried that the boys carried too many germs for her to be able to fight off any sickness they might have carried. She had wanted to get back into a routine with the boys, but she knew her grandmother was right.

She thought about everyone that had come to see her, Jason included. She had thought it was a dream at first, but when her fever finally broke and he was still there, she realized it had not been a dream. He had helped her get through one of the craziest moments of her life. She had seriously thought that Jake was in trouble even though she knew fully well her son would never be in trouble again. She felt the familiar ache that she got whenever she thought about Jake. She knew that this feeling would always be there, and would hopefully dull with the passage of time.

She missed Jake every day. This would be their first Christmas without him, and then it would be a year that he had been taken from their life. She wondered if Lucky would be home in time for the holiday's. Cam was looking forward to spending time with his daddy, but they had not seen hide nor hair from Lucky in weeks. For all they knew he was dead which she prayed he was not.

Mike brought her a Styrofoam container out with her food ten minutes later, "On the house, Liz. Go home and get some rest."

"Thank you, Mike. I'll see ya later."

She got up and headed for the door. Once outside she saw Jason headed towards the door. He stopped as soon as he saw her, and she felt that small tug at her heart that she always got when she saw him. Almost 13 years of him being in her life and she still felt the same about him, but now he was completely off limits to her. She was cursing Sam at that moment.

"Elizabeth," he whispered as she walked over to him.

"Hey, Jason. It's good to see you outside the hospital. Did you ever get your check-up?"

"I went yesterday. I stopped by your room, but they said you had been released. I am glad you are feeling better. I was worried."

"I am not 100% yet, but I am getting there. I am at least at 75%."

"That's good. I would never want anything bad to happen to you."

She nodded solemnly, "Well, I am tired, and I need to get home. It was good to see you, Jason."

He managed a smile, and she continued on her way. She knew he was still watching her as she went to her car. She knew he would always watch her till she was out of his sight. That was just Jason. She was just comforted to know that he still looked at her the way he always had. She smiled a smug smile, that no matter what Sam did or had with Jason, it would never be like what she had had with him. Even if it didn't last.

_Karisma_

Once Spinelli left she changed into sweats and an old sweatshirt from her college since she hadn't planned on going anywhere else that evening. She loaded up her new sheets and went down to the laundry room to throw her sheets in. She started the load and sat on top of the washer with the latest fashion magazine. She flipped through the pages as she waited for her load to finish. She couldn't really concentrate as her mind kept drifting back to finally meeting Matt.

She still had a hard time thinking he was so much older than her. He really didn't look so much older than her, and his manner was still very youthful. He had a mischievous air about him. She felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her sweats. She pulled it out and sighed as she answered her mother's call.

"Hello, Mother," she greeted nonchalantly.

"_You never called me. Did you find a place?"_

"Yes, Mom. I did. I got a room over little mom and pop restaurant called Kelly's. It's 50 bucks a week, and it's kind of cozy."

"_Is it in a safe area?"_

"Yes, Mom. It's just fine. I have a lock and a deadbolt on my door."

"_So what did you do today?"_

She filled her mother in on her shopping excursion and all her great finds in the great city of Port Charles. Her mother kept her on the phone for the entire time it took her load to wash and half of the time it took to dry it all. She had wanted to get off sooner, but it wasn't as if she had anywhere to go. Plus, she wanted to get her mother off her back for at least another day or so. She knew her mother would eventually get used to the idea of her living north of the Mason Dixon line.

"_Well, sweetie, I'll let you go. Now that I have your address I can send you some money."_

"Mom, you don't have to do that. Especially since you are so against the idea of me being here. Daddy will have a fit if he found out."

"_What daddy don't know, won't hurt him. I make my own mind up and I make my own money as well. I will send you money if I want to, and I want to send you money. You're my baby and I wouldn't feel right just sending you out into the world without some help. It ain't easy trying to make it in this world, but I know you will shine no matter where you are. Despite my dislike of your decision, I will do what I can to make it as easy for you as possible. Oh, by the way, are you coming home for Thanksgiving?"_

She sighed because she knew this was coming, "I don't know, Mom. I just got here and I don't know if I am going to have to work the day after."

"_Well, then I will send some extra money so you can purchase yourself a good meal for the holiday. I love you, Baby. I am so proud of you."_

"Thank you, Momma. I love you too."

She hung up with her mother and smiled to herself. Her mom, as annoying as she was at times, always came through for her when she least expected her too. She felt better knowing that her mom supported her despite her reservations about her choices. That's the kind of mom she would be when she had kids someday.

Her thoughts took an unexpected turn as she thought of the events that had led her to moving so far from home. She thought of the night that had truly changed her forever, and she felt a chill go down her spine. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. That was the last thing she needed to be thinking of as she sat in an empty laundry room in the basement of this old place. She walked upstairs while her clothes finished in the dryer.

She saw a man she didn't know behind the counter. His hair was so blonde it was white and it stuck out sparsely all over the top of his head. He looked weathered to say the least. She sat at the front counter as he walked over to greet her.

"You must be the new tenant Mike was telling me about. I'm Luke. I own this place."

He a warm smile spread across his face as he extended his hand towards her which she took, "Karisma. This is a great place."

"Well, thank you. New in town, huh? Where ya from?"

"South of here."

"I would say very south of here judging by your accent. My guess would be between South Carolina and Georgia?"

She looked at him in surprise, "How did you guess?"

"Oh, well, I have been a lot of places and I have met a lot of people. You have worked hard though to keep your accent neutral, but I can hear it. You shouldn't fight so hard to hide. I have always liked the way Georgians and Carolinians talk. It's much more pleasant than the way people talk up here. So what brings so far from home? What are you running from?" he asked as he cleaned the area in front of him.

Again he threw her for a loop and it was making her uncomfortable, "I came up her for a job. I just graduated from college."

"I thought you looked young, but you don't seem young. You've got a sharp intelligence about you. I think you will be a welcome addition to our fair town. You should come down to the Haunted Star and gamble while ingesting alcoholic beverages. First drink will be on the house."

"The Haunted Star?"

"It's my other place. Well, my daughter owns part of it. It's down by the docks."

"I might take you up on that, but I am not a big drinker or gambler."

"You could just watch other people lose money. That's always fun too."

"Okay, Luke. Maybe some night."

"Good, now you didn't answer my question. What are you running from?"

She waved her hand as nonchalantly as she could, "Nothing. I got a job here that is my way into the career that I want."

He looked like he didn't believe her, but he seemed to get that she wasn't going to talk about it either because he dropped it, "Alright. I will see you around then."

She got up and walked back downstairs with her coffee. She was never so glad to see an empty basement before. She would have to steer clear of Luke for now on. That man was entirely too observant for her liking. She was intrigued though about this Haunted Star. Gambling was not a common in her town except maybe on football games, but an establishment that was built specifically for gambling and drinking. This place was so different from what she had expected.


	4. Chapter 4

__I know that Matt and Karisma's introductions were short and sweet. This chapter will have more interaction between them.

Thank you to everyone that has saved this, read it, and reviewed. I truly appreciate it. Thank you for giving it a chance.

* * *

><p><em>Matt<em>

He had been looking forward to dinner with Liz all day. He looked forward to talking to her. He looked forward to just seeing her smile. He was getting their dinner from the same restaurant that had married Jason and Sam though he would leave that little bit of information out. He liked the food and that was all she needed to know. He had thought about going to Kelly's but he wanted to keep his head clear when he went to see Liz. If he ran into Karisma, he would be distracted and he wanted to give all his attention to Liz.

After he paid for their food and left, he felt nervous about being at Liz's house alone. He hadn't been alone with her since the boat. The hospital didn't count because they were never alone there. Someone was always coming and going. A nurse checking her vitals. Someone drawing her blood. Monica coming in to scowl at Elizabeth.

He still couldn't get over how that woman treated Elizabeth during her most vulnerable time. He would never have treated someone like that no matter what his distaste was for the person. He would have just been switched to another case. That would have been the adult thing to do.

He was walking to his car when he saw Maxie standing by it. Great, now he had a stalker. She was obviously not going to just let this go.

"Maxie, why would you possibly be here?" he asked keeping his tone as level with indifference as possible.

"I wanted to talk to you about us. The magazine released the article and, well, they want to more of you and me. They liked the angle that we are engaged and I just didn't have the heart to tell them we were over."

He groaned exasperatedly, "Maxie, this is why I ended things with you. God, seriously! You told them we were engaged. Give me a freaking break. Engaged! Really! How insane can you be that you would think that I would be engaged to someone I never spent time with, never talked, never saw. You have to be the most selfish person I have ever met in my entire life."

He put the food in the car and slammed the door, "Look, Maxie. I am not doing anything else for you. I am not helping you. No way, no how. You need to tell them the truth and just leave me be."

She puffed up like a blow fish, "How can you even talk to me this way! Who do you think you are? You would never have had this article published about you if it weren't for me."

"Oh, please. Your article is nothing compared to my work that is being published by medical journals all over the country. Your article is fluff. Maybe it is important to you. But what I did was get something published that is important to everyone. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get this food to Elizabeth." He threw that last part in as a dig to hurt her, and it worked.

He watched her turn a bright red, "I knew it. I knew it. You are sleeping with that slut. You lied to me! You broke up with me so you could go after her with a clear conscious!"

"Actually, no, I didn't, but I am going to go hang out with my friend tonight with a clear conscious. I couldn't before because every time I was alone with her, you blew a gasket. Freedom is an amazing thing. Now move, Maxie," he almost yelled opening the door to get in.

She stared at with him so much rage that if her gaze could set him on fire, he was pretty sure he would have burst into flames. He didn't care. He was so over it, and she wasn't getting the hint. He couldn't understand why she wasn't getting it. Why couldn't she just leave him alone? He pulled up to Elizabeth's feeling outraged. He was aggravated as he got the food and walked to her front door. He calmed down as soon as Elizabeth opened her door with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Come in," she greeted him.

He made his way in wanting to forget about Maxie, but Liz seemed to look at him as if she could sense something was wrong with him.

"What's going on? You seem tense?" she asked sitting down at the table and opening up the containers of food.

"Maxie was waiting at my car when I went to leave with the food."

She rolled her eyes, "She won't leave you alone, will she?"

"Nope, she won't. She had to the audacity to say that we needed to get back together because of the article for _Crimson_. The man behind the woman piece. She told them we were engaged and they want to run with it. Ugh, it is a nightmare. I mean I only did the article to be nice to her, but now she is just making me insane. I broke up with her because of this reason right here. She is just looking to further her career," he sighed as he rubbed his throbbing temples.

"She is Maxie. She is this upset because you broke up with her and not the other way around. She is upset because she no longer has your full attention. She'll get over it once someone new comes into the picture."

She was so calming for him. She always knew the exact right things to say.

"So have you heard about the new girl staying at Kelly's?" she asked catching him completely off guard.

"Uh, yeah. I have met her."

"Oh, yeah. What's she like? I'm curious since she is the first to live at Kelly's for a long time. Mike mentioned her today."

"Um, she is cute. I only know her name. I haven't really spent any time with her or anything," he babbled nervously.

She looked at curiously, "You like her, don't you?"

"I don't know her, but she is a mystery. I saw her when she first came into town, and I wanted to know who she was. She seems young though. Spinelli has already taken to her."

She laughed lightly, "Oh, Lord. Now Maxie is really going to have a fit. She isn't with you, and her back-up guy is following another girl around. This should be interesting to watch unfold."

"Yeah, I guess it will be kind of interesting to watch. Her head might implode or something."

"God willing," she smirked.

He looked her over and saw that she was still pale. She looked tired too.

"Have you been sleeping?" he asked.

"Yeah, a little. I guess I am just tired from being out today. You know I went to the hospital, and then to Kelly's. I ran into Jason on the way out of Kelly's."

His heart skipped a beat, "How'd that go?" he tried to keep his voice steady.

"Well, it went alright. Kinda awkward though. It used to be so easy to be around him. Like breathing almost, but now. I mean he is married, and things are so different now. I just wish we could at least be friends, but I don't think that will ever be possible."

Her voice sounded so sad as she talked, but also so final. Like she really was closing the door on the two of them.

"So you want to move on?" he asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"I don't see why I can't. Jason has moved on. Lucky has moved on to another country. Nik is gone. I should be able to find some happiness in my life."

He looked at her, "I believe you should have all the happiness you deserve in life."

She smiled, "So do you, Matt. I told you that on the boat though you were probably so intoxicated you don't really remember."

"I remember everything from that night. I remember the kiss very well."

"Ah yes, the kiss. Has it haunted you?" she teased.

"Yeah, a little. I wished that it had happened when I wasn't attached to Maxie or had been drinking."

She shrugged, "It did happen that way. Can't change it now. I know you kissed me because of the alcohol and the moment just presented itself. I don't hold it against you."

"I guess that's good to hear. I mean we haven't really talked about it since it happened."

"I have been kind of sick."

"True. So do you think it meant anything?"

She met his eyes with an intense look in her eyes, "I can't be sure. The circumstances surrounding that kiss have changed. It was stopped because you had a girlfriend."

"And because of Lucky."

"That's your assumption. At that moment you were the only one that was in a relationship. I didn't stop the kiss because I was afraid of hurting Lucky's feelings."

He wasn't too sure how to take what she said. He had only had friendly conversations with Liz. This was more than a friend to friend talk.

"So if I had kissed you when I wasn't with Maxie and not so drunk, what do you think would have happened?"

"I don't know, Matt," she answered.

She had finished eating and got up to rinse off her plate. He seemed glued to his seat. Now the questions were rolling through his mind like winds during a storm. One right after another bombarded him. He knew there was only one way to quiet the storm, but he didn't know if he had the courage to do it. He could hear her moving around in the kitchen, and finally he forced himself to get up.

"Liz, I am going to get going. I have an early morning," he called to her as he walked towards the door.

She came out of the kitchen with a look of disappointment written on her face, "Really? But you only just got here."

"I know. But you need rest, and I need to rest as well. We will do this again soon."

She was almost pouting as she walked over to him, "Okay, but let's not make it too long. I have really wanted to catch up with you."

He looked down at her and fought every urge in his body to kiss her. It wasn't right yet. She needed to get better, and he needed to get Maxie completely out of his life. He knew Maxie would never give them peace.

"Liz, I will come by again. I always do."

She merely nodded tiredly and he walked out the door. He felt the pull to go back inside, but this was the right thing to do at the moment. He couldn't start anything with Liz. She was still mending from Lucky, and he knew Jason was right there on the forefront of her mind. He drove down to the docks so he could clear his thoughts. He parked, and made his way towards the water. Before he even got to the stairs he saw Karisma sitting on the bench with tears glistening as they ran down her cheeks.

He wondered what could have made her so sad.

_Karisma_

She decided she was too wound up to sleep so she went for a walk. She didn't like that Luke had seen through her so easily. She had hoped she wouldn't be so transparent to everyone, but apparently someone had seen right through her. She found herself at the docks. How was it that she always ended up here? She found it calming despite how gloomy it appeared.

She looked down at the waving water that looked liquid tar without the moon shining down on it. She looked up to see the sky was overcast with thick dark clouds covering the stars and the moon like a thick quilt. She sat down on the bench in front of the water, and watched the waves roll across the surface gracefully and fiercely.

She sighed loudly as her thoughts turned to why she had moved so far from home. She thought about the last guy she had been in a relationship with, and the things that he had done to her. She shivered at the thought them. She remembered the ER visits after the nights that he had been drinking. The broken bones. The bruises. She still flinched when a man touched her in any way.

She found that she didn't really believe in the good in people anymore, and not just because of what he did, but because of the way everyone just wanted to sweep it under the rug to forget about it. The only person she could talk about it with was her mother, and that was after years of her lying to her mother. Two years of abuse had already taken place, and changed her forever. Yet her mother couldn't help her, not really. She had never gone through the things that her daughter had been going through for all that time.

It wasn't until he had hospitalized her with several cracked ribs and a fractured wrist along with a concussion, that she finally broke down and told her mother. She remembered the look at her mother's face as the truth came out. It would haunt her until her dying day, and she realized that that look was the reason she never told anyone what was happening. It was a look of total helplessness and hopelessness. What parent wanted to hear that their child was being hurt, and hadn't gotten out of the situation yet.

She felt wetness on her cheeks, and reached up to touch her face only to realize she was crying. The worst tears a person could cry, silent ones. Ones that no sound came with because the pain was so deep that there was no sound that could equal the pain that was being endured. She never allowed herself to cry over what had happened. She didn't want to let him have her tears. He wasn't worth them or her thoughts.

She angrily wiped her tears away. She didn't want to be his victim, but she also knew that she was a victim. She had allowed herself to stay a victim because she was scared to leave. Scared that he was the only person in the world who loved her even if he was using her as a punching bag. Scared that she didn't deserve any better. He would throw her around like a ragdoll. He would kick her when she no longer had the strength to stand up. She spent so much energy on not thinking about this because she always cried. She couldn't control the tears when they finally came.

She knew her conversation with Luke had brought all this out, and now she couldn't stop thinking about it. He had seen so easily that she was running away from something, and she was running. She was running away from the memories. She was running away from the man that had broken her. She couldn't stay in a town that meant nothing to her but pain. She wanted her life to mean something more than that. She wanted to finally shine.

A noise made her jump up off the bench and tense up. She saw Matt slowly making his way down the dock steps. He was looking at her curiously. She could imagine what she must look like to him out on the docks with tears streaking her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you," he said softly.

She wiped her face of the evidence that she had been crying, "You are fine. I was just having a moment."

"Are you okay?" he asked stopping a few feet away from her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied sitting back down on the on the bench.

She looked back out at the water to avoid his gaze.

"Look, I don't know you very well. I really don't know you at all actually. But you clearly seem to be upset about something," he pressed as he sat down on the opposite side of the bench to her relief.

If he had sat closer to her she would have moved away from him. She was not in the mood to be close to anyone.

"You're right, you don't know me and I don't know you. If I wanted to talk to a complete stranger, I would go to a therapist. And from what I have heard you are not a therapist. You are a neurosurgeon."

"Well, you got me there. But I have been told I am a good listener. So if you wanted to talk I am available."

"Thank you, but no," she declined as kindly as she could muster.

They sat there in silence, and somehow she felt herself begin to relax a little.

"You know, I come here sometimes to think. There is something soothing about the water," he confessed quietly.

She remained quiet since she didn't know what to say.

"Since you don't want to talk, do you mind if I do?"

"Talk all ya want. I don't really care."

She didn't know why she was being so rude. She felt that it was probably because he saw her in such a vulnerable moment. She hated when people saw her weak.

"So I have this problem," he started almost dramatically.

"Is it with Maxie?"

He looked at her in surprise and then a smile spread across his face, "I forgot you were on the pier the other day. Yes, she definitely is a part of the problem. I dated her for almost two years."

"Why? She seems so," she stopped to search for the right word, "Vacuous."

"That's not a word I hear every day," he chuckled.

"I mean I have only met her once, and that was enough. You are probably better off without her." She cringed at the thought of Maxie.

"True, but you have to understand. She has a great side to her, she really does. She just doesn't share it with everyone. She shares it with Spinelli all the time. And she has shown it to me once or twice. But she is so absorbed in her career, and that is all well and fine. I mean I am absorbed in my own career. But when she started using my career to further herself, well, that was just too much. I can't be with someone that selfish.

"She is also insanely jealous, but I was never allowed to question her relationship with Spinelli."

"So okay, wait a sec. Let me ask you something. What exactly does Maxie do? I don't understand how your medical career could further her career."

"She works for a fashion magazine."

Realization dawned her, "She works at _Crimson_? With Kate Howard?"

He looked at her suspiciously, "You read that magazine?"

"Read it? Well, yes. But I am also going to be working there as the second assistant. It's why I moved here. Man, this is great. Now I can work with Kate, and annoy the crap out of Maxie," she laughed lightly.

"You work in the fashion business?" he asked incredulously, "No offense, but I didn't see that at all. You dress very simply, and Maxie is flashy and overstated."

"This is my every day wear. But I have my own fashion tricks. I don't need to be flashy to look good. I want to be a fashion writer, and right now _Crimson_ is it. It is the most influential Couture magazine there is. I have heard that Kate Howard is a nightmare to work for, but I have seen worse. Hold on, you are going to be in the magazine?"

"Yes, I think it was released already. I don't really know much about it."

"When did you do the photo shoot?"

"Last week."

"Oh, then you are fine. It hasn't been released yet. It probably won't be until December or January. You're a neurosurgeon, why in the world would you be in _Crimson_?"

"It's an article called "The woman behind the man"."

She couldn't help but laugh, "Oh, good Lord, and let me guess she is saying she is the woman."

"I am glad this is so amusing for you. To answer your question, yes. You see I just got published for research that I have been doing for years and I finally had a breakthrough. So she picked me for this article."

"And why did you do it? It doesn't seem like something you even really wanted to do."

"Well, here comes the next part of my problem. I did it because I felt guilty."

"Guilty for what?"

He seemed reluctant to answer it at first, "I missed her birthday because one of my patients almost died."

"That seems like a pretty lame reason to be guilty."

"There's a lot more to it."

"Ah, so the plot thickens." She was enjoying talking to him.

It was nice to listen to someone else's problems.

He laughed a little, "Yeah, my patient wasn't just any patient. She is one of my closest friends. And Maxie hates her with a fiery passion."

"Why"

"Long standing rivalry that started long before I came into the picture. I just made it worse."

"Because you like this other woman, and not just as a friend. Maxie probably saw that. Women know these kinds of things."

"There is so much more to it. And now, I find myself alone, and unsure of what I should do. Yes, I do like this other woman. Very much."

She was quiet again. She could see why he wanted to get rid of Maxie long before he told her anything. But what she couldn't understand was why he was so conflicted. She shivered from the cold as she was thinking about everything he had said. He had helped make her forget about her problems which was nice for a change.

"How about we take this into a warm venue," he suggested.

"Okay, sounds good. Kelly's is close by."

She stood up and he followed her to her place.

_Matt_

He couldn't believe he was being so open with her. He didn't know anything about her, but here he was telling her everything. Well, almost everything. He hadn't told her about kissing Elizabeth. He also couldn't believe that she would be working with Maxie at _Crimson_. He didn't know if that was going to be a good thing or a bad thing.

He followed her upstairs and into her room. The room was bigger than he expected, and with as little as he knew about her, it just screamed her. He liked it instantly. There were rich blues accented with black in her comforter and throw pillows. The curtains matched the bed as well as the dozens of candles she had spread all over the room. It was relaxing to him just like she was relaxing to him.

He claimed the only chair in the room which was next to the window, "I like it in here."

She looked around nonchalantly, "Yeah, it's pretty nice, and it is just the right price. Cheap. I am supporting myself for the most part, so cheap is always good."

"I imagine so. I remember when I was in college and the graduate school, I lived in places worse than this. I finally bought my own place last year. It's small and screams bachelor, but it's mine none the less."

She plopped down on her bed and crossed her legs underneath her, "So what is it that you want to do, Dr. Hunter?"

He relaxed against the back of the chair, "I don't know. I know I don't want to be with Maxie. I know that more than anything else that I know."

"But you don't know if you want to be with this woman? What is holding you back from her? Is she involved?"

"No, not really. She has a past that is stronger than her present."

She clicked her tongue impatiently, "So what? That's all it is, is a past. Is she still looking back at her past?"

"No, she is looking towards her future. It's me that is scared of her past."

"That's not fair to her. Does she like you?"

"I don't really know."

She looked at him incredulously, "Haven't you talked to her about this? I mean you are an adult. That's what adults do. Or so I am told."

"I am scared."

"So what. Life is scary. I was scared when I made the decision to start a whole new life, but I did it. And it may be hard, but I am glad I did. Talk to her, at least you'll know."

He couldn't believe that he was talking to her about Liz. A few days ago, he had wanted nothing more than to find out who she was and what she was like, and now he was talking to her about telling Liz how he felt about her.

"I guess you are right, but there is another problem."

"Are you sure you aren't really a girl?" she teased rolling her eyes as she laid down on her stomach on her bed.

"Ha, no, I'm not a girl. But since you said I should tell the truth, I am going to. I am interested in you as well. Maybe we can only be friends, but I would like to take you out sometime."

She sat up abruptly, "No."

He was shocked into silence by her answer. He had not expected her to be so cut and dry. She didn't even think about it.

She seemed to realize how short she was with him, "I'm sorry, but no. I am not looking for any kind of romantic involvement especially with a guy that clearly has feelings for another woman. I like you, and I like talking to you, but that is it."

"Wow, now I am really scared to talk to the other woman."

"I am sure her answer would be different, but, Matt, you don't know me. And I am just not ready for anything more than a friend. I came here to concentrate on my career. That is where my mind set is right now."

"Hey, I can respect that. Believe me. I just wanted to get to know you on a more personal level. But we can just be friends. I mean I did just tell you some of my issues, so I now consider you my friend."

"That's fine. I would like to have you as my friend. You seem like a great guy, but you need to get your head out of your ass."

He smirked, "You are probably right. Maybe next time we talk, you will feel comfortable enough to talk to me."

She shrugged as he got up to go to the door, "Maybe. We'll see. I will see you later then?"

He looked down at her and couldn't help lightly touching her face. She flinched under his touch.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I have no excuse."

She shook her head, "Just don't do it again."

He nodded in understanding, "I don't know what happened to you, but remember I am here if you want to talk about it."

He left Kelly's feeling better about the situation at hand. He would go home, and sleep on it. He knew tomorrow he would feel clearer in the morning.

_Karisma_

She could have kicked herself for reacting the way she had when Matt touched her. She hadn't meant to do it, but it was uncontrollable. She wished that she could have given him a chance, but she just didn't have that in her at the moment. He looked deeply wounded when she reacted the way had.

She closed the door after he left and thought about the conversation they had just had. He had been fairly open with her, but she could tell that he had not told her everything. She felt that she had made the right choice in no going out with him. He had more feelings for the other girl than he even knew. It was written all over his face and it resounded in his voice. His tone changed when he talked about her. It was softer and sweeter. When he talked about Maxie there was an edge to his voice, a hardness.

She laid back on her bed, and felt her body relax. She had work in the morning. She would be walking into _Crimson_ and starting her new life. The drawback being that Maxie would be there. She hoped it wouldn't be too bad. Work was work. She hoped Maxie wouldn't have problem with her. All she could do was hope.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you to everyone. sorry it has taken so long for an update. Hope you all like this chapter. Please let me know what you think._

* * *

><p><em>Karisma<em>

Day one at _Crimson_ was over, and Karisma had never been more relieved. She sat down on her bed rubbing her aching feet. Kate was a work horse and a raging bitch, but she was brilliant. Karisma was in awe of her, and felt like she would actually learn something from the ice queen. Maxie was just as she suspected her to be, uncooperative and vicious.

She had walked into the office 30 minutes late and Kate jumped on Maxie as soon as the elevator doors opened. So of course once Maxie noticed that she was there, she jumped on her. She couldn't believe that Kate had hired someone so green to be the 2nd assistant. Karisma quickly showed her why she was hired. She had even managed to impress Kate with her knowledge.

_Kate looked at the work that she had done so far and looked over at Maxie smugly, "Maxie, I think you could actually learn something from this girl. She has a fresh eye. She may be green, but so were you at one time. I am finding that I like the new blood in here. It might be time to be out with the old."_

_She looked at Karisma, "Keep it up. I like being proved wrong."_

_Maxie stared daggers at her but kept quiet until Kate went back into her office. She then walked over to her desk and picked up the spread she had been working on. _

"_You may think that you will be here long, but so far no one has lasted since Lulu left. You won't be able to replace her or me here. The same goes for Spinelli. Stay away from him," she said venomously before going back to her seat._

Karisma smiled to herself as she changed into a pair of jeans and t-shirt. Maxie was going to be fun to mess with. She apparently didn't like competition, and Karisma loved a challenge. She had faced worse things in her life than cold Kate and malicious Maxie. She was going to love her job at _Crimson_. She already did. She slid her sandals on and went downstairs to have dinner. She sat at her usual table and opened her laptop. She checked her email as she waited for her dinner.

She was beginning to really like living at Kelly's. It was so convenient. She was beginning to recognize the regulars though she never really spoke to anyone. She sighed as she saw another email for a job in her home town. Her mother was never going to give up. It wasn't even a writing job. She must have been getting desperate.

"Here's your food, honey," her waitress smiled.

She shifted her laptop so she could put her food down. She thanked her and went back to looking on her computer. She had an email from one of her brothers, Richard or Richie as she called him. He was the sibling she was closet to and the one she actually missed the most though she hadn't talked to him at all since she had left. He was pissed that she left, but then who wasn't mad that she did something for herself.

_Hey, Kiddo. So yes, I am talking to you even though I think you should come home. Didn't think I would miss you so much. Damn you. Anyway, so things are the same here, boring. Especially now that you aren't here. I never thought that things would be this boring without you, but there it is. Awful. How are things there? Did you find a place? Mom said that you aren't really talking to her a whole lot. You know how she gets. Worry worry worry. Let me know how you like it. I may not agree, but I will support whatever you do. Always. Love you, Kiddo. Richie._

She could picture how long it probably took Richie to write this. He hated computers until she had insisted he get one so they could communicate. She knew he didn't like it still and that's probably why it took so long for him to write. Plus Richie wasn't big on sentiment hence the damn you. The slightest smile touched her lips as she read it again. She did miss him, and she would make a point to write him back after dinner.

"Gracious greetings, Lovely Karisma." She looked up to see Spinelli standing in front of her, and her smiled widened.

"Hello, Spinelli. How are you doing this evening?"

He pulled out the chair and sat down, "I am well, thank you. I am glad to find you in a joyous mood especially after I heard that you are the 2nd assistant to the glacier one. Why is that you did not tell me you would be working with Maximesta?"

"Didn't find out I was working with her til last night, and by then you were gone. Is that a problem? Did Maxie get pissed and tell you to stay away from me? Because you told me to stay away from you."

He frowned slightly, "Well, Maximesta is a bit possessive of the men in her life, but be assured that she has no influence over who I talk to."

"That's good to know. So are you here for dinner? I would love it if you would stay and have it with me."

He smiled brightly, "I would be honored."

They were half way through their dinner when she saw Maxie storm into the restaurant. She sat back in her chair as soon as they were spotted, and waited for the show to begin.

"Spinelli, I have been looking for you all over the place," Maxie huffed dramatically as she reached their table.

"I have been here having a delightful dinner with the fair Karisma here," he replied gesturing with both hands towards her in which she slightly waved at Maxie.

Maxie scowled at her, "I thought I told you to stay away from Spinelli."

"Oh, you thought right, but you will learn I am a bit hard of hearing," she answered snidely after wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"You better have good hearing if you are going to keep your job," she sneered.

"I am not worried about listening to Kate. It's you that I don't really care to listen to," she smiled.

A petite brunette woman standing at the counter caught her eye. It was the smile on her face as she looked their way that was able to catch her attention. It was like she was being entertained by what was happening here. Maxie seemed to see that she wasn't paying attention to her and looked in the direction her eyes were looking toward. It was as if something inside of her exploded even more. She abandoned where she was standing and stomped over to the brunette.

"Just the slut I was hoping to see. I have a few things to say to you. First, it is all your fault Matt broke things off with me. I don't know what you think is going to happen between you two, but Matt and I belong together." Maxie was on fire.

"I am not sure I know what you are talking about," the brunette replied back calmly. She looked as if she was used to Maxie's outbursts.

She also looked like she had recently been sick. She had bruise like circles under her eyes, and she was the pale, pasty color she had seen on her sisters and brothers many times over the years. Maxie's face turned a deep red color in reaction to the rebuff from the other woman.

"So you are saying that you did not know that Matt broke up with me?"

"Oh, I knew about that. I just don't see what it has to do with me. My life doesn't revolve around you, Maxie. I don't do things in this life because of you."

"Please, you know you were gunning for me and Matt to break up. That's why you went on that boat ride with him. It's why you made him miss my birthday!"

Realization dawned on her as she watched the two women. This was the woman Matt was talking about. She could see the attraction for him. This woman was strong and fearless not to mention absolutely beautiful. She felt a twinge of jealousy that she didn't quite understand since she had turned Matt down for a date.

"Do you think you should interfere, Spinelli?" she leaned across the table and whispered.

He vehemently shook his head, "The Maternal One can handle her own against Maximesta."

She cocked her eyebrow in confusion, "The Maternal One? What is her real name?"

"Oh, I forgot you do not know everyone. That is Miss Elizabeth Webber aka the Maternal One."

She turned her attention back to the other women. Elizabeth looked exhausted as she leaned back against the counter. Part of Karisma felt bad that she was being attacked by the blonde Chihuahua barking insults at her.

"Maxie, just face reality. It is over between you two. I really don't see why you are freaking out so much. You were always running off with Spinelli. You can't have both. It's not fair to Matt and it's not fair to Spinelli. They both deserve better, and it appears that Spinelli is spending time with someone other than you. Which is why you attacked her. I'd watch out. She looks like she could take you."

Karisma was taken aback by what Elizabeth had just said. She obviously had been paying attention to what had been transpiring earlier. Now she felt she had to do something as Maxie moved towards her threateningly.

She moved in between the two women, and though she was shorter than Maxie by an inch, she stood her ground, "Alright, Maxie. Can't you see that she isn't well still? Matt told me she has been sick. So just back off. Spinelli will go with you if he wants to. If he doesn't you are just gonna have to get over it."

"You know Matt too! You get around pretty well for a new girl," Maxie spat putting her hands on her hips. It took all her strength not to laugh out loud at how ridiculous she looked.

"Yeah, I've seen him around. They don't belong to you just because you have slept with them. I mean then I think the whole town would probably belong to you." She had noticed that this was causing a scene and this was not something she wanted. "I wouldn't say I "get" around fast though. I just am meeting new people."

"Yeah, cause you were so friendly the first time we met."

"No, I just smelled bitch wafting off of you. Look, can't you just leave it alone. Don't you have a coffee to get for Kate or something?"

Spinelli lightly touched Maxie's arm and led her away. She got what she wanted. Spinelli left with her. Karisma shook her head disbelievingly.

"Is she always like that?" she asked turning to Elizabeth.

"Actually that was nothing. She was just blowing off some steam. Must have been a rough day at work," she answered smirking.

Karisma laughed out loud, "Yeah, I guess she did have a rough day at work."

Elizabeth looked at her like she had grown two heads, "Why is that so funny?"

"Well, I started working at _Crimson_ today as Kate's 2nd assistant. It was probably not Maxie's best day at work, and now seeing me with her little boy toy."

"Yeah, I guess that would equal a bad day for Maxie. So you must be the new tenant here."

"Yes, actually. Karisma is my name."

"That's pretty. Elizabeth."

They shook hands and Karisma sat down next to her new acquaintance. She was curious about the woman that Matt had talked so affectionately about last night.

"So you moved here to work at _Crimson_?" Elizabeth asked taking a sip of her water.

"Yes, I just graduated from college. I wanted a fresh start, and I want to be a fashion writer."

"So you know fashion. Why do you want to be a fashion writer? Or do you just want to be a writer?"

"I want to be like _Candace Bushnell_ actually. She is amazing. She combines the beauty of fashion with romance and friendship. Pure genius."

"I don't think I have ever heard of her."

She looked at Elizabeth in shock, "You've never heard of _Sex and the City_?"

"The show? Yeah, but I have never watched it."

Karisma launched into the dynamics of the four friendships that fit in with the relationships each of the women have. Elizabeth listened as she talked and asked questions now and then. She found that Elizabeth was so easy to talk to. She was the first genuine person she had met since she had moved her. Spinelli and Matt were nice enough, but she felt like she could truly be good friends with this woman.

_Matt_

"Ugh, what a day!" he thought to himself as he headed to Kelly's for a cup of coffee.

It was getting colder out and threatened to snow. The first snow of the year would be nice if could just wait til Thanksgiving Day. It would make it seem like the holiday season was really beginning. He had always liked Thanksgiving as a kid. His mother used to make an amazing meal for the two of them, and then they would watch football together.

He shivered as the wind whipped through the layers of clothing he was wearing, and he moved faster to get inside away from the cold. He walked into Kelly's and stopped cold. His eyes widened as he saw Elizabeth talking with Karisma. Both seemed to be enjoying the conversation they were having together. He watched them for a few moments. He hadn't seen Elizabeth laugh in a long time, and it made his heart swell to see her glowing. She was obviously feeling better.

He made his way over and cleared his throat a little to let them know he was standing there. They both turned and greeted him with smiles.

"Matt, hey. How was work?" Elizabeth asked standing up.

"Well, you know it was work. Saved some lives, signed some paperwork, filed some charts. The usual," he answered casually as he sat down next to Liz.

"Filed charts? You have never filed charts since you started there," Liz laughed.

"Ah, you got me there. So when did you two meet?"

"Oh, well, Maxie was all pissy because I was having dinner with Spinelli, and because I am working at _Crimson_. That was fun. Then she started on Elizabeth here because you dumped her. She seems to think that because you broke up with her that it's Elizabeth's fault. Which by the way is absolutely insane. That girl has some serious issues. So anyway, she started to get angrier because Elizabeth wasn't taking her bait. So I stepped in.

"You missed it. It was a lot of fun. I have never disliked someone as much as I dislike Maxie. Spinelli finally gave in and left with her," Karisma answered getting up.

Matt just shook his head and sighed. Maxie was such a drama queen. He had never realized she would be this ridiculous.

"Well, kids. I am going to go to bed. I have an early day of torturing Maxie, and getting barked at by Kate," she said waving slightly to both of them as she walked away.

Once she was gone, Elizabeth turned to him, "She's great. She is going to bring some life into this town. I like her. So Dr. Hunter, why did you hightail it out my place last night?"

"I was tired. You needed rest. Maxie pissed me off. You name it."

"Oh, I thought it was because you were freaked about how serious our conversation was getting," she replied taking money out of her wallet. She laid it on the counter and stood again.

He looked at her, and saw that she had more color in her cheeks then she had in weeks. She still had half-moon shadows under her eyes, but they were lighter than they were the day before. She looked much better.

"That may have been part of the reason."

She touched his shoulder lightly and he felt an undercurrent of electricity flow through his whole body, "Matt, I never thought you to be a coward." Her voice was soft as she whispered in his ear.

He was dumbfounded and speechless as she walked out of Kelly's. He paid for his coffee and went after her. She was almost to her car when he finally caught up to her.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked falling in stride with her.

She shook her head, "Matt, we were finally having a real conversation without alcohol or other people involved, and you chickened out. You are never going to be able to have a real relationship if you run from real conversations. I don't care how sick I have been. I don't care how tired I have been. You made a comment to me on the boat about running to men to feel safe. You run away from people to stay safe.

"Do you want to know why you were with Maxie for so long?"

"Please, tell me."

She had stopped in front of her car, "You were with her for so long because she was safe. You didn't have to invest too much of yourself into her because it wasn't required of you. She never wanted all of you. It was a superficial relationship. I thought by you breaking up with her, you might be ready to grow up a little. That you might want to actually be an adult. After last night, I really don't think you are, and that's sad.

"You told me to move on from Lucky. You told me that it wasn't a healthy relationship. It may not have been the healthiest of relationships, but at least I wasn't afraid of giving my heart over to someone completely."

He couldn't believe she had seen through him like this. The things she was saying were all true. He had always been afraid of a true commitment, and he had stayed with Maxie for all the reasons she had said. He groaned and ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to think of what to say back to her. He was not good with emotions. He thought in logic.

"Matt, relax. You asked my opinion, I gave it. It's really not that big a deal. I am tired and I need to go get my boys. I will be in tomorrow to get my clearance for work." He watched silently as she got into her car and drove away.

How had she been able to see through him so well? He sighed and made his way to his car. He sat in it for a while before deciding he was not done with Miss Weber. He drove to her house, and saw that her car was there. He got out and glanced over at Robin and Patrick's house. The lights were on but both cars were gone. Probably both were still at the hospital. The lives of busy doctors, he thought. He felt for Emma. She would never know her parents really if they were always so busy.

He reached Elizabeth's door and softly knocked on it rather than use the doorbell. He didn't want to disturb the kids. She had a look of shock on her face as she opened the door.

"Matt, what on Earth are you doing here?" she asked in surprise.

"I didn't think our conversation was over, and it couldn't be finished in the cold."

She stepped aside in defeat and walked inside. Her house was always so warm and inviting. He saw that Aiden was in his playpen and Cam was coloring at the dining table. Cam saw him as soon he walked inside and jumped out of his chair. He launched himself at Matt and he had no choice but to pick him up. He had always felt a kinship with this kid. He grew up with a single mom that worked her butt off to support him.

"Matt, what are you doing here? It's awfully late," Cam said his munchkin voice.

"I came to see your momma. She's been sick. I was her doctor, remember."

"She's doing better. We're here now."

"I can see that. How have you been? You ready for Turkey day?"

"Turkey day?"

"Thanksgiving."

"Oh, yeah. I love turkey. Mommy makes good turkey."

"I bet she does." He set Cam down and turned to where Elizabeth was standing. She had the saddest look on her face, and he knew she was wishing that Cam's father was here to hold him like that.

He disliked Lucky so much for leaving Elizabeth alone in this with two kids to take care of. There was something seriously wrong with the guy.

"Alright, Cam. Time to go brush your teeth and get ready for bed. You have school in the morning." She picked up Aiden and turned to look at Matt, "I'll be right back."

He simply nodded and sat down on the couch as the three of them went upstairs. He looked around her house. He saw pictures of her life everywhere which was pictures of her boys. They were her life, and everything she did in her life was for them. She was the least selfish person he had ever known. If she made mistakes, she learned from them, and she had made a lot.

He got up and walked over to the fireplace and saw a picture of her with all three of the boys. It was probably one of the last pictures taken of Jake before he died. She was wearing a smile that he hadn't seen on her face since Jake died. Her smiles now were tainted with sadness just like her eyes. There was loss in her eyes and pain. He wanted to help her heal from that loss.

"So where were we?" her voice floated towards him pulling him out his thoughts.

"We were at me not being quite an adult yet."

She sat down on the couch and he moved to seat by her, "Ah, yes."

"It isn't that I am only afraid of having a real grown up relationship. I have been busy with my research. I have been so consumed with that I wasn't able to give anyone the proper amount of time needed to have full time relationship. Maxie was easy because she had her own thing going on."

"But that is just an excuse. Are you always going to use that as an excuse? Sorry, I can't give all of myself to you because I am too busy being a brilliant doctor. Don't you want to share your accomplishments with someone?" she asked. Her voice sounded so drained and full of regret.

He knew she wanted someone to share her life with even though he knew she was just as scared as he was. She had wanted to share her life with Lucky, and now that hope was gone.

"Yes, I want to share all of it with someone. I did share it with someone. I shared it with you."

"But only because Maxie was off doing whatever it is that Maxie does."

"That was true at first. But Maxie would never have understood what I was trying to do. You did. You understood what I was saying the moment I told you about it. You were genuinely happy for me, and you didn't try to make it about you."

She sighed, "Yes, but am I the only person you want to share things with? Don't you want a significant other to share things with? Someone who is not selfish like Maxie was?"

"Elizabeth, I will always want to share things with you. Do you wanna know why I asked you to come with me on the boat?"

"Maxie couldn't be bothered until it was something she could work to her benefit?" she answered sarcastically.

"No. I asked you because out of everyone going on the boat to celebrate, you were the only one who cared about me and what I was doing. You were the first person I had told about it. When something good happens, you are the first person I want to tell about it."

She looked at him curiously, "Okay, then why did you kiss me?"

"Because you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. Because of the things you said to me. And because I have thought about kissing you so many times."

She smiled triumphantly at him, "See? Now was that really so hard to do?"

He couldn't help but laugh, "No, it wasn't that hard to do. But it wasn't the easiest thing to do either."

"Matt, you work in a profession where nothing is easy and you make it look simple. How is that having a real conversation is so hard for you? Even Patrick can talk about his feelings and fears without having to coax it out of him," she teased slightly.

"I guess because I have never had anyone, since my mom died, truly care about what I am feeling or thinking. No one has ever really asked."

She sighed, "Then you don't know the right people." She yawned before speaking again, "Look, I am really tired and I have to be up early with the boys. This was good tonight. Progress in your journey to adulthood."

He followed her to the door with so many thoughts swimming through his brain. He felt so wound up. She turned and looked at him. He knew as soon as she looked up at him that he had to kiss her.

As she went to say goodnight, he seized the moment. He kissed her soft lips abruptly and he felt surprise roll through her body. He had meant to kiss her gently, but it was too difficult. He was filled with so much passion, lust, and angst. For weeks he had been worried for her life, and that their first kiss would be all that he was left with.

He was surprised when she responded back. She didn't push him away instead she pulled him closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her body against his as she gave into the kiss.

When the kiss finally broke, they were both breathless and he was almost dizzy. He looked down at her and she was slightly flushed.

"That should have been the first kiss we shared," he whispered as he pressed his forehead gently against hers.

She smiled up at him, and he gently kissed her lips again before he walked away. He glanced back at her once, and saw that she was slightly dazed still. He was pretty dazed himself as he got in his car. He could still feel the softness of her lips. He could feel the warmth of her body against his.

That would definitely go down as the best kiss of his life.

_Elizabeth_

Walking Matt to the door the last thing on her mind was him kissing her. She felt that they had made progress with their conversation. He had left so quickly the night before that he left her wondering what had happened. Once he was gone she went through the conversation over and over to figure out what had made him run, and then it hit her that he was scared.

Scared to be absolutely honest with someone about he felt. Scared to really invest himself into someone else for fear of getting hurt. She knew that feeling well. She lived it after she had lost Jason and Lucky.

She wanted Matt to open up. She wanted him to grow up a little more. She knew he had the ability to be open, and she wanted to be the one he opened up to. She had begun to care about him despite her very best efforts. He was sweet and enduring. She was petrified of getting hurt again, but she couldn't tell him to be one way if she couldn't even do it herself. How would that have been right?

She turned to say goodnight to Matt, and suddenly his lips were crushing hers. She was surprised to her core that he was actually kissing her, and before she knew it she was kissing him back. She slid her arms around his neck and let go of any cares or worries she had. She couldn't even remember the last time she had been kissed like this.

She was dizzy and breathless when the kiss ended, and she knew she would never look at him the same way. She couldn't help but smile as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"That should have been our first kiss we ever shared," he whispered before kissing her lightly again.

She watched him walk away still unable to find her voice. She was barely able to get the door shut once he drove away.

_Karisma_

Walking back downstairs once Kelly's was closed so different than when it was full of people. The emptiness was almost claustrophobic. She walked through the rows tables and went outside. She was so glad she had grabbed her jacket before coming outside.

"Good Lord, it is so cold up here," she said to herself as the cold air hit her.

She found herself back at the piers. This place seemed to have a gravitational pull for her. She missed the clear waters of home. Hell, even the lakes back home were clearer then this water. She was surprised at how much she was beginning to miss home. More than she thought was even possible after everything that had happened.

She walked to edge of the pier and wrapped her arms around herself. She felt the cold breeze in her hair as she looked out. She saw the mass of island that seemed so out of place. She had seen a large castle on it during the day which made it even stranger. What in the world was castle doing out on an island in the middle of the Port Charles harbor? This world was so different from the world she grew up in.

"It's a little late for you to be out here," a voice said to her.

She turned to see Jason standing four feet away from her. How did he sneak up on her? She was normally so aware of her surroundings.

"I guess it is. This place has an allure to it. It's so dark and depressing, but I can't seem to stop coming out here. Why are you out here?"

"Can't sleep."

She nodded and looked back out over the water, "The water is so dark here. It seems like if you fell into it you would never come out of it."

"I find that I do my best thinking here. I have always come here to try to clear my head."

"If you don't mind me asking, but what do you think about?"

"Well, lately, it has been my son. I think about the time that I have missed with him. Time that I will never get back."

"Why is that?"

"He, uh, died in March," he answered hesitantly.

The pain in his voice was almost palpable.

She sighed sadly and without looking at him she replied, "I had a miscarriage last year. I think about what might have happened if he hadn't died."

"You were far enough along to know the sex?"

"Yes, I was eight months along."

"That must have been hard."

"Extremely, but it isn't as hard as what you have to deal with. Were you in his life?"

"No, I couldn't be. I made choices that made it unsafe for me to be around him. It was the right decision, but I never thought that it wouldn't be my world that was unsafe for him. It was the real world that took him from me and his mother."

The way he said the word mother told her that he felt very strongly for the woman that gave birth to his child. She heard years of pain and regret in his tone that she prayed she would never know.

"How is she?"

He sighed softly, "I don't know. She and I haven't really been around each other much."

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

She felt her face grow warm, "Sorry, you just seem like you don't usually talk about this. Maybe it would help to talk about it, but if I am getting too personal, I am sorry. It's just nice to hear someone else's problems rather than thinking of my own. I left home to get away from mine."

She could feel his eyes on her as he spoke, "We don't talk because it is too painful. I hurt her, and now our son is gone."

"I don't have anything to do with the father of my son." She didn't know why she was telling him these things.

She had only ever told her mom about this. She had managed to hide so much from everyone, and now she was just confessing everything to this complete stranger.

"Why don't you talk to him?"

"He wasn't very nice to me." She wasn't going to say any more about what happened.

She wasn't going to tell him that her ex was the reason that she had lost her child because he had thrown her down a flight of stairs. Or that he had repeatedly kicked her in the stomach until she passed out from the sheer pain from it.

"I see. Then you are better off not talking to him."

She stared out at the water thinking about how right he was. She wouldn't have to worry about talking to him. He was in jail in North Carolina for murder and attempted murder. He would never be out of jail.

"Elizabeth used to come out here a lot," he said simply like he was lost in a memory.

She turned to look at him in surprise, "Elizabeth was the mother of your son?"

"Yes, she was. You know Elizabeth?" He seemed to realize that he had actually slipped by saying her name out loud.

"I met her today. Maxie was verbally attacking her and me."

"Yes, Spinelli told me about Maxie's fit at Kelly's. He wasn't happy."

"I don't really blame him. She's a bitch from a different breed."

She heard him softly laugh, "You are something else. I guess I better get going."

"Okay, yeah. I have to go get some sleep. I need to be up early to torment Maxie at work tomorrow."

"Good luck. Thanks."

"For what?"

"Just letting me talk. No one has really let me talk about my son in a long time. So thank you."

"You are welcome. See ya around."

"I'm sure I will." And he faded into the night without a sound.

She walked back to her room thinking how strange her night had been. She never knew what was going to happen here in Gloomy ole Port Charles. She knew anything seemed to be possible here.


End file.
